Truth and Lies
by RivalDragon
Summary: Rainbow Dash is forced to confront problems she hasn't had since flight school. Will a new resident of Ponyville help Rainbow find love at last? To prove to her friends that she is not who they think she is? Rd x OC Warnings for some Language.
1. Chapter 1

_Sometimes things are said that we wish we could take back, even though we thought we meant them at the time. And it is so that sometimes, you can't think of the words to say that will make the bad ones go away._

_Why is it that as fast as Rainbow Dash is, she can never be anywhere on time?_

The Orange earth pony thought to herself as she made her way to the tree she had finally found her friend sleeping in. On this particular day Applejack wasn't in an especially good mood thanks to work at home. She and Big Macintosh had been tending to the new apple saplings all week, along with rest of the orchard, keeping the birds out of the garden and fixing the leaking roof in the barn. All of this had led her into a sour mood lately and as soon as she found out about Twilight's picnic, Big Mac had all but made her go, saying that she needed a break.

It also didn't help that she agreed to make sure Rainbow Dash made it to the picnic, since she was a notorious sleeper, at least when she wasn't flying. It had only soured her mood further when she was unable to locate her friend, and had to spend all morning looking for her. She finally spotted the dozing Dash in a tree in her own apple orchard.

"Rainbow Dash"

"mmmfff"

"Rainbow we're gonna be late, now get up!"

She rolled onto her stomach burying her head in her pillow mumbling something unintelligible.

_Well if that's' the way you wanna play, then fine, we'll do this the hard way!_

Applejack looked around for a moment until finding what she need, a rotten apple. Aiming carefully she sent the apple flying through air and smacking Rainbow Dash right on her cutie mark with enough force to knock her rear off the branch. Since she was still in a sleepy daze, she was unable to grab on to the branch in time and fell with a thud to the ground. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she looked accusingly at Applejack who had smirk on her face.

"What was that for" she asked while stretching her wings and legs.

"We're gonna be late to the picnic because you just had to sleep in"

Dash's eyes widened as she remembered, "That's right, I forgot all about the picnic"

"And I spent all morning looking for you so now we're late….."

"Don't worry I'm the best young flier in Equestria! I can get us there in no time!

Before Applejack could protest she was scooped off the ground and was "Dashed" half way to hill before she started struggling against her carriers' grip.

"Stop moving or you'll slip!"

Applejack tried to hold on to Rainbow but accidentally poked her side causing one of her wings to twitch and send them into a large bush at the base of the hill. Applejack climbed out first, spitting out a few leaves as she did. Rainbow Dash climbed out rubbing her head where a large bruise had started to form.

"I told you to stop squirming!"

"I never asked you to carry me!"

"You said we were late so I was going to give you a ride, since you said that the walked around looking for me all morning I didn't think you wanted to walk….."

Applejack looked at her for a minute before thanking her although she really didn't mean it. They turned toward the hill and slowly made their way up.

Rainbow Dash!

The orange earth pony yelled up to her friend, who was perched in a tree holding her beloved hat with a smug look on her face. "I swear Rainbow if you don't give ma' hat back Ima' gonna rope you down from there and clip your wings!"

She wasn't in the mood for the cyan ponies' shenanigans after all the work she was missing to come on this little outing that Twilight had insisted that they go on. It wasn't that she didn't like hanging out with her friends, she was just a little stressed out at the moment and the rainbow Pegasus was not improving her mood in the slightest.

"Oh come on Applejack, loosen up a bit" Rainbow Dash replied with a small frown forming on her face then tossing the hat back to her friend "It was just a joke"

"Oh yeah?" Applejack retorted picking up her hat off the ground and placing it carefully back on her head. "Well I'm not laughing"

"Oh, can't you two stop arguing for a few minutes and just relax? That was the whole point of this picnic" Twilight said, finally pulling away from the book she was reading to speak directly to them both.

"Oh yes, please stop the fighting, it is rather bothersome" Rarity added from the spot where she was sunning herself sitting in a fancy chair that Spike had volunteered to carry out for her while the purple dragon was fanning her.

"Fine" both Applejack and Rainbow Dash said in unison as they made their way over to the blanket they had brought. Sitting quietly brought an awkward silence since the two refused to talk to each other. Dash finally broke the silence "So when are Pinkie pie and Fluttershy going to show up? 'Cause I'm starving.

As if on Cue, the afore mentioned ponies came walking up the hill, or bouncing in Pinkie Pies' case.

"We're here everypony! And we brought the food" Pinkie pie said upon arrival, still slightly bouncing in place while carrying a saddle bag full of goodies. Fluttershy came up from behind her with an equally sized bag but greeted them more quietly that Pinkie Pie had.

"Sorry we're late" Fluttershy apologized.

"That's alright Twilight said giving her friend a hug while Pinkie Pie laid out the food.

"Actually your just in time, because the "Flash" over there is about to die of hunger" Applejack said nodding toward Rainbow Dash and smirking.

"Hey I burn a lot of calories flying around and being awesome, it's not easy being so cool all the time. I have to eat a lot" Dash replied, and then added "At least I don't have to worry about eating too much like some ponies do…" giving Applejack a wicked grin.

At this, the orange pony looked up at Rainbow Dash from the cupcake that she was about to bite into and narrowed her eyes "What are you implying Rainbow? That I'm fat?"

"I'm only saying that you aren't the lightest person I've flown before"

"That's it!" Applejack exclaimed, and pounced on the Pegasus before she could fly away. Rainbow Dash came hurtling back down falling back into Applejack and caused them both to roll down the hill.

(Meanwhile)

"What's going on with them" Fluttershy asked Twilight, who was helping herself to piece of cake.

"I don't know really" She admitted, "Applejack is not in a good mood and Rainbow is making it worse." "I think it would be best if we let them alone, they will come around eventually, they always do.

Fluttershy nodded in understanding and also looked for something to eat.

"Take it…back…"

"Take….what…back? Oof!

"You said...that… I was fat! Ouch….

"You said it….I only…Implied….ooowww my wing!

They continued to wrestle across the hill, pausing momentarily when Rainbow rolled on one of her wings and yelped in pain.

"Serves you right for callin' me fat" Applejack said slightly panting. Looking down at Rainbow dash who was still lying on the ground rubbing her wing.

As soon as she saw Applejack look away she stopped rubbing her wing and attempted to fly off, but was brought back down by Applejack who was clamped on to her tail. She hit the ground with a thud and was immediately pinned to the ground.

"What do you want" the grounded Pegasus replied looking at the one holding her down.

"An apology"

"….."

"I'm waiting"

"Fine, I'm sorry, now let me up" Rainbow Dash replied, glaring at Applejack.

"Alright I'll let you up, but no more teasing me today alright?"

"Maybe…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought you said"

The two both got up and started back up the hill in silence until the blue Pegasus' pride got the better of her.

"I wasn't kidding; you should still lay off the cupcakes…."

"RAINBOW!" Applejack yelled, ready to pound the pride right out of her friend, but was surprised when she didn't try to fly off.

"You said no more teasing, I'm telling the truth!" she replied staring Applejack down, her eyes full of anger.

Applejack couldn't believe what she was hearing. Rainbow Dash never got like this, she never went as far as to outright insult her friends. Realization hit her square in the face when she realized that it had probably been her sour attitude that instigated it in the first place. However this sudden epiphany was too late to stop the thoughts that were making themselves into spoken words before she could control them.

"Well fine, I may be fat but at least I'm not gay!"

All the anger in the Pegasus' eyes drained away and was replaced by hurt.

"Gay?...I'm Not….gay" she squeaked in a Fluttershy voice.

"Oh come on, the way you treat all the nice stallions that Rarity introduces you too, the whole macho attitude you always have, your obsession with the female Wonder bolts, not to mention Gilda…."

"I…I…I It's not like that, ok maybe Gilda was but I'm not, she was the cool kid in school and when she wanted to be friends I was amazed, I didn't know until later…"

Rainbow Dash was almost in tears, no one had accused her of this in a long time, all those names, laughing faces, came back to the forefront of her mind with Applejacks' words…so much pain….

"Oh yeah, what about the stallions you turned down?"

"They weren't ….my..type.."

"Maybe because your type is female!"

"I'm…not gay!"

It wasn't until she saw the tears in Rainbow Dash's face that she realized she had let her anger go too far.

_Oh God, what have I done, why did I do that?_

"Rainbow I…."

But she was already gone.

**Well? What do the people of think?**

**This is an idea that hit me in the middle of the night, so I decided to run with it. I'm not sure how far I'm going to take it. I figured if people like it I'll continue if not, I think of something else. **

**P.S I like light writing at the moment, I have too much going on to focus on deeper stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

The mid-afternoon sun was hanging lazily in the sky above Ponyville. The heat of the day slowly waning, giving into the coolness that the night would soon bring to busy little ponies below. Most of the ponies were busy finishing their daily errands or closing their shops, getting ready for the upcoming and most welcome weekend. Everyone one in town was at peace… or almost all of them anyway.

This one exception to the tranquility was a light blue Pegasus who had been hiding on cloud high above the outskirts of Ponyville for the better part of the day. From this vantage point the cyan pony had a clear view of the entire town. Being a fair distance away, as to not be disturbed, but close enough to easily see anyone in the main streets below, the disheartened Pegasus rolled onto her back staring up at the beautiful orange and pink tinged sky. There were a few stars out already giving the sky a sort of, ethereal glow. Giving a small sigh laced with sadness, Rainbow Dash reminisces about earlier in the day, about the whole incident with Applejack, for about the 100th time today.

What had happened with Applejack wasn't the first time this sort of thing had occurred. It had been an ordeal she had dealt with when she was in high school, in the flight academy. As far as she could remember it had begun when she first met Gilda.

It had been a popularity thing at the time, Gilda was one of the cool kids in the school, no one ever harassed her and got away with it, making her a sort of protection system for those less fortunate. Naturally though, Rainbow Dash's cool personality and aggressiveness, not to mention some rumors, had led her to assume that the Rainbow Pegasus was someone that she wasn't.

_..It wouldn't' be the first time..._The mentioned Pegasus thought glumly.

When the blue pony had been offered friendship by, at the time, the coolest kid in school, she just couldn't say no.

_Oh how ignorant I was…_

Maybe it was ignorance, maybe it was innocence, either way she would have never seen what her new friends' true intentions were until much later.

It was two days before the big dance after the end of the first semester of their final year at the academy. Rainbow dash and Gilda were at the food court taking a break from their extensive dress shopping spree. It was over lunch that Rainbow asked Gilda who she found, or forced, to go to the dance with. Gilda didn't reply right away, she looked off into the distance at nothing in particular before looking back down at the expectant pony and answered with a " it's someone special" and returned to her food.

Knowing that she wouldn't get a better answer for her question, she let the issue drop.

"So who are you taking?" Gilda asked after a few minutes of silence.

Dash looked up from her food and replied in an indifferent tone "I'm sure I'll find someone by tomorrow night. I've got a few options but I'm not worried about it.

And she wasn't worried about it. It wasn't that she didn't like dances, she just didn't stress about it like some of the other ponies did. Besides, guys should be asking her out, not the other way around. She had it figured that there would be, according to rumor, guys who said they had dates but actually lied and tried desperately to find one at the last second, which was where Rainbow came in. The thought of being chosen out of desperation didn't bother her all that much, she had been to and her share of parties and dances and took everything in stride, not exerting herself unnecessarily.

Her friend on the other hand seemed to be relieved that she hadn't found anybody. The blue pony thought it a little strange, but again paid it no mind.

After they had finished their shopping, each picked out a unique dress and then headed back to the academy finish homework and get ready for the dance the following night.

It was later that night when Rainbow Dash was awoken from her slumber by crumpled wads of paper being thrown at her from across the room. Dash turned to her friend to see why she had disturbed her peaceful sleep.

"What do you want? It's…two in the morning!"

"I know but I need to talk to you, it's important"

The sleep faded from Rainbows' eyes as she heard what her friend had spoken. If it was so important to wake me up in the middle of the night it must be serious.

"Do you remember when we were talking about finding dates for the dance?" Gilda whispered.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I…I don't really have a date…"

"That's not a problem, I'm certain I can find you a date tomorrow, there are sure to be some guys who would definitely go out with you!"

"But that's not what I –

"It's not a problem!" Dash interjected, she was about to continue but Gilda cut her off.

"No you dweeb!" she lashed out in frustration at Rainbow.

"That's not the problem, I can get any pony I want to go to the dance with me if I so choose!"

"So what is the problem then?" Dash replied quizzically, not quite understanding her friends' outburst.

"You seriously don't get it do you?" Gilda replied with a look of shock.

"Get what?"

"Have you not heard the rumors about me or you?"

"Oh, the ones that say I didn't do the sonic rain boom, or the one that says that the colt with the locker next to the bathroom sells drugs?"

Gilda truly could not believe what she hearing, was her friend deaf to the mutterings in class or in the bathroom, or did she just ignore it?

"NO!" Gilda burst out.

"I'm talking about the ones that say that we are gay!"

Dash looked at her for a minute; not quite understanding what her friend was saying until it finally hit her like a rock dropped from the clouds.

"Well that's a lot of crap, but people actually say that? Why would they say that? I don't even look gay do I?" She asked with almost urgency in her voice.

"I mean, how could they think that about you? You're the coolest kid in school!"

"I am though….." Gilda responded quietly.

"W-what….?" Dash asked completely dumbfounded.

"That's why I wanted to be friends with you; it's the reason that I didn't have anybody picked for the dance."

"You-You…b-but I thought…"

"Thought what? That I picked you because you were 'cool'?"

"I had you picked out for a _girlfriend"_

Rainbow didn't know what to say, all this time she had thought that their friendship was because of the interests they shared, pranking, racing and on Gilda's encouragement minor bullying. Apparently they both didn't share _that _interest.

"W-why didn't you tell me" she squeaked out.

"I thought you already knew, I've made a couple passes but apparently you didn't pick up on it" she replied with a large frown that hid most of her anger.

"I don't know what to say, I'm not like that Gilda, I'm sorry"

"Well that's obvious isn't it" she said sarcastically.

"So you just….used me?" Rainbow asked with hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess I did, this time I was wrong though, usually I'm right" she replied haughtily to Rainbow Dash who began to sniffle.

"Oh stop your crying, don't be a bigger loser than you already are, you move on and I move on, simple as that"

"I thought you were my…friend"

"Was, you mean"

With that Gilda rolled over on her bed and left Dash to cry herself to sleep.

Ever since that night the blue Pegasus ad been bullied, laughed at, called a "fillyfooler" by her classmates. The only one who had not done so was a shy Pegasus named Fluttershy who was the only one who would listen as Rainbow would rant about her hurt and betrayal. For that was what Gilda had done. The following morning after her confession, she let slip with the older teens in school that it was Rainbow who was gay one and pinned all the problems on her.

She was close to graduation, about a month away, when she left. She left a note that she was leaving so the school could notify her parents; the only pony who knew where she was going was Fluttershy who no one bothered to ask.

_My first time to Ponyville…._ She thought, finally out of her memories and back in the present.

She slowly looked around and noticed that night had finally fallen on the small quiet town that she called home.

She got up from the cloud she had been on all afternoon and stretched her wings, which had gone kind of fuzzy from laying on them for so long. After a few test flaps she lazily dropped off the cloud and used the darkness to hide her until she arrived at home.

Lying in bed that night she thought about her friends, which she knew she could not hide from forever. They would be sure to seek her out tomorrow and want to know the truth. Until then she could sleep knowing that their assumptions were not true. And that helped only but a little.

**Well? Do I suck? Or do I have some potential? Please let me know!**

**P.S. I know this chapter was short but I had to set up a background for Dash, at least for my version.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose quietly over the dew covered grass in the fields surrounding Ponyville. The cool morning mist gradually dissipating as if by magic. The warm yellowed sky of dawn lighting up the small town and ready to greet its early risers. Who were very few in number.

As the sun climbed slightly higher in the sky, its soft beams shone through the small windows of Rainbow Dashes' cloud home lighting up the whitish-blue landscape. The still drowsing pony snored on, not taking any thought to the new day. At least, until her alarm clock went off.

With a loud grunt of annoyance the blue Pegasus reached her hoof over to night stand next to her bed and tried to feel around for the blasted machine. Several swings later, and a small amount of luck, she was able to disable the device. Unfortunately she was now wide awake.

Cursing quietly, she rolled out her bed stretched the kinks out of her wings and slumped to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. After finishing in the bathroom Dash headed downstairs feeling more relaxed after her hot shower. Digging in the cupboard next to the sink she pulled out some oats and the last two blueberry muffins.

"_She may be clumsy, but she sure knows how to make good muffins" _Rainbow thought to herself as she ate her breakfast in silence.

About halfway through her second muffin, she jumped suddenly when there was a loud thump at her front door. A couple seconds later a not-so-quiet knocking was heard. Upon opening the door her purple eyes met rather out of focus amber eyes.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash!" the grey Pegasus exclaimed.

"Hello Derpy, what do you need?" Dash replied while looking around her porch to make sure that nothing had been destroyed upon the other ponies' arrival.

"The rest of the weather team have decided to call in rain for this weekend and you're needed to help" Derpy said.

"I thought that last week we agreed on at least next Tuesday, why so early?" asked the confused blue Pegasus.

"I don't know, they didn't say, they just wanted me to come and get you and told me to 'take my time'." "I told them it wouldn't take long to get you but they insisted that I should take my time" stated Derpy, a small frown of confusion forming on her usually happy face.

"_They probably just wanted to get rid of her for a while, so much for "love and tolerate" _she thought, upset that they couldn't accept Derpy the way she was, even if she just a _little _clumsy.

Suddenly conscious that the mentioned pony was still waiting for a reply, she promptly stated that she be ready momentarily. Nodding quickly, Derpy took off and began flying in a zigzag pattern back to the weather factory in Clouds dale.

Shortly after Derpy left, Rainbow herself left toward the weather factory. The flight there would give her time to think about what her actions would be concerning her friends. Having suddenly left them the previous day with no explanation was going to have its repercussions. So far she had not seen any of her friends, for which she was very thankful for. She knew that she was not going to be able to avoid them for very long, especially if Applejack had mentioned what the reason for her departure was.

She just wanted to avoid them long enough to get her thoughts straightened out. What she needed was some way to show them that she wasn't who they would think she was. Words alone would not be enough to truly convince them to believe her.

"_I just need a…a colt friend! That's it!_ _If I get a colt friend then they're sure to believe me! _Her thoughts soared at the thought before violently crashing down when she realized "_Who could I ask?"_

There was no way she would be able to ask anyone at the factory, most were either already taken or would see though her ploy. There would also be a fair share of those that would be too intimidated.

"_Because they don't know me well enough" _She thought sadly.

Once again she was unfairly judged because a certain mannerisms she portrayed.

Breaking away from her sullen thoughts the cyan pony noticed her arrival and put away her heavy thoughts so as not to be questioned by her fellow workers. Not that they cared, she received their gossip instead of friendship.

She immediately picked her group out from the crowd and made her way toward them. Rainbows' group was in charge of the wind speed for the storm, only the fastest Pegasai were allowed on this team.

Upon reaching her group she found that there was someone new in their group, a pony she had not met before. This particular pony was gray in color, similar to Derpy, but had a Ruby colored mane and bright silver irises. His cutie mark was a speedometer that had its dial on red. He stood still and focused, paying attention to the squad leader who was giving orders.

She stared for a moment but quickly looked away when his head turned toward her. His gaze lingered for a few seconds as if studying her appearance. Just as she started getting annoyed, he turned away and looked back at the leader.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she waited quietly for the squad leader to pick out teams.

"_I wonder who the new guy is?" _Dash thought to herself. "_He wasn't from Clouds Dale that's for sure" _ Wherever this guy came from she hadn't a clue, but what she soon remembered from her flight over was that he didn't know who she was, therefore making him a dating possibility.

"_That's' assuming he's not a complete jerk" _She thought with a small smile coming to her face. "I wonder what his name is….."

"Rainbow Dash, you're with Top speed" announced the pony in charge.

Dash's jaw dropped as she turned her head to the new pony that she would be teamed up with. As the others got with their partners, the new guy made his way toward her. As he approached, she looked up directly at him focused on his odd silver irises. It was only a matter of seconds before she was broken from her trance-like state when he greeted her.

"So you're the famous Rainbow Dash, the one who has performed not one, but two sonic rain booms" He said with truth in his voice, slightly tilting his head in respect.

Detecting no sarcasm in his voice, she lowered her guard slightly and thanked him for his compliment.

"So…we should probably get to work then?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied, her confidence returning. "Follow me"

"Ok"

And with that, they followed the others out of the building and toward the storage center to gather the elements needed to create the storm.

Now high above Ponyville, the two Pegasai were ready to bring in the wind currents that would blow all the clouds into place, and start shaking the water from them. Coordinating their flying with others in there group could be tricky at times. Since they would be flying in different patterns it was possible that there would be a collision.

While waiting for their orders, the two winged ponies gave their wings a few test flaps to make sure that they were ready.

She looked to Speed who was standing at the edge of the cloud staring straight ahead, looking completely calm.

"So, are you ready for this…'new guy'" she said with a smirk.

Looking over at Rainbow dash he hesitated a second before answering her directly.

"Sure am, I wanted to see how fast you really are" he said with a smile.

"You're on!"

As soon as they were cleared for takeoff the only thing anyone saw was a blue and grey blur as the two ponies tore across the sky with blinding speed. Both were trying to outdo the other, but both evenly matched. By the time they were finished they were even equally winded.

Rainbow Dash was impressed; very few ponies equaled her speed and stamina. This new guy was quite talented, though still not as good as she was. If she was lucky she might have a chance at this guy, and it would perfect her plan.

Little did she know the mentioned pony was dreaming the same thing, albeit for a different reason.

"_Man, wouldn't it be great to get Dash as a mare friend...my first mare friend, Rainbow Dash."_

Although he knew it unlikely for that to happen, considering the rumors and rejections that some of the other guys spoke about. All he knew for sure was that she had never been seen with a guy, or chose the fairer gender. But those were just rumors…right?

"_Well, if I want this I'm probably going to have to make the first move…" _Dash pondered while she thought about how to go about it. "_Should I take him somewhere, or just ask him to hang out?" "I should definitely get to know him before I introduce him to my friends" _

"_Ok, here it goes"_

"Hey Speed, do you want to go to sugar cube corner for refreshments?"

Speed thought about it for a moment and then agreed, but mentioned. "Sure, but it's raining down there now, I hope you don't mind getting a little wet."

"Nah, were too fast for the rain to catch us, or at least I am." She said with another smirk.

"Race you there" He replied.

In another blinding flash they were gone.

They both landed in front of the building and under the overhang to keep out of the rain. Both of the winged ponies were panting slightly staring at each other.

"Tie" they both said in unison before Speed opened the door and ushered rainbow in.

"Wow what a gentle colt" she laughed.

"I sure am Miss Dash" he added coyly.

As the two walked through the door laughing at each other, they became aware of five pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Umm…hi guys..." Rainbow squeaked.

**Well what do you think? I crave your opinion. Please leave feedback if you like/hate the story, I need to know! Anyway, do think this is all moving too fast? I hope I didn't rush this too much. I wanted it to be a certain way but not sure I'm doing right. It's a little short (not to mention a day late) but Exams and Trap shooting tournaments are taking my time so please, bear with me. For those of you who have either left reviews or PM's I thank you. If you see something wrong please tell me! And thank you! (Brohoof).**

**P.S. I'm not butchering Rainbows' character am I?**

**P.S.S. Even though I mention the Girlfriend/Boyfriend stuff in this chapter, it will be awhile be that manifests itself. I'm not going to just throw them together like a lot of pairings do. And please don't hate my OC, I know they get hated a lot but please don't judge that part of my story. (Besides, with all the females and very few males, you almost have to make a male OC).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok Fan fiction, ready for another chapter? I am!**

The awkward silence hung in the air around the seven ponies that were present in Sugar cube corner. No one knew exactly what to say, since not having talked to Dash for almost two days, they had no clue where they should begin? Just as Speed opened his mouth to greet Rainbows' friends, Pinkie Pie cut him off.

"Oh, you're new here! I know you are because I have never seen you here and I know everyone in Ponyville!" Speeds' jaw dropped slightly at how fast the pink one could speak. He was even more surprised when she continued without even taking a breath.

"Since you're new that means you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends you must be lonely, and the best way not to be lonely is to have friends and the best way to make friends is to have….A PARTY!"

She was now bouncing up and down right in front of Rainbow and Speed while babbling on and on about all the stuff she was going to need to make it a Pinkie-tastic party.

"It's going to be a super duper"-mmff

Applejack stuck her hoof in her friends' mouth to keep the verbal tidal wave from coming forth any longer.

"Ha, um sorry about that partner, she can get excited over just about anything" Applejack said to fill in the confused pony.

"I see" Speed replied, still somewhat overwhelmed, seeing the pink one still bouncing slightly under her captors grasp.

All the other ponies started walking over to meet Speed, well, all but Fluttershy who was just fine sitting at one of the tables.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle" said a lavender colored unicorn, and then gestured to the rest of her friends.

"This is Rarity" "Nice to meet you dear"

"That's Fluttershy" Pointing her hoof in the direction of the shy Pegasus who hid behind her hair.

"Here's Applejack" Motioning to the one in the cowpony hat that was holding Pinkie Pie.

"And this is Pinkie Pie" She looked back at Top Speed and sneaked a glance in Rainbow's direction.

"And you are?" Twilight asked, all her friends looking at him.

"I'm T-

"This is Top Speed" Rainbow Dash announced, opening her mouth for the first time since arriving.

Her friends looked at her suddenly, surprised by her sudden outburst before looking back to the interrupted pony.

Speed quickly glanced at Dash before turning his attention back to her friends.

"Yeah, just Speed for short"

"Where are you from" asked Rarity.

"I'm from Fillydelphia, but I'm staying temporarily in Clouds Dale until I find a place for me and my sister to live.

"I'm sure I can find you a place to live around here, that is, if you plan on staying" Twilight said. With what appeared to be a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I might have to take you up on your offer; I'm not having much luck anywhere else."

"And just how did you meet Rainbow Dash?" the orange pony asked the newcomer with a quizzical look.

"Yes, how did you meet, other than both being Pegesai I mean" questioned Rarity.

Her friends turned their attention their rainbow maned friend, finally averting their attention to her.

"I recently got a job at the weather factory" Speed replied.

"And we both got paired up for the wind generation today" finished Rainbow.

"Oh so you just met recently then?" asked Applejack.

"Yes, just today actually" "After a couple races Dash invited me here to cool down and get something to eat" Speed said.

As if on command, Speeds' stomach rumbled and he gave an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah, Flying does that to you" he said as both he and Dash laughed.

"I'll get some cupcakes and punch" Pinkie said before racing off to the kitchen.

"That sounds great"

For the next half an hour he visited with Rainbows' friends and her as well when talking either about their lives, or his.

He found out that Rarity was a fashionista and owned a boutique in town. Applejack owned a big apple farm just outside Ponyville. Twilight lived in a library, and Fluttershy, who had finally approached the others, lived near the Everfree forest and tended to animals. He also learned that Pinkie live at Sugar cube corner (surprise surprise) and Rainbow lived in a rather large cloud house above the outskirts of the town.

After gaining a considerable amount of knowledge about his 'soon-to-be-home-town'. The six ponies wanted to know more about him.

They asked everything from what his hometown was like; to the reason he was moving to the area.

"So why are you moving here?" asked Twilight.

"There aren't any positions open in the Fillydelphia weather factory, and I couldn't find much else I could fully devote myself to."

"Don't you have family? You mentioned a sister…" said Applejack.

"Yeah I do, an Aunt in my hometown, she's watching my sister until I get a house here." "Other than my Aunt there isn't anyone else, no other family."

"That's so sad" Fluttershy squeaked out.

"Yeah, I guess it is, but that's the way it is, no use in lamenting over it." Speed said with a hint of bitterness that he hoped they wouldn't pick up on.

They didn't, and he didn't say anything further about the subject.

"Cupcakes are ready" Pinkie Pie's voice echoed throughout the small space that was the bakery.

After stuffing himself, along with everyone else, the new resident of Ponyville decided it was time to go. That is, if he could take off with all the extra weight he had just consumed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, and I especially loved the cupcakes" Speed said, giving Pinkie a wink.

"But it's time for me to head back; after all, I have work tomorrow."

While everyone was saying their goodbyes Rainbow, who had been relatively quiet all evening, was contemplating a way to handle the conversation that was sure ensue as soon as her new friend left.

"I'll try to find you a place to live Speed, just stop by in a couple days and I'll let you know what I found" Twilight said.

"Will do, see you girls later" And with that, he took off.

As soon as the door clicked shut all heads turned to Rainbow Dash.

"W-what?" she asked with a little shake in her voice.

"We need to talk about other day, at the picnic." said Twilight.

"What's there to talk about? I just didn't want to be there so I left…?"

"Applejack told us what happened," said Rarity, "Rainbow we need to-

"No it isn't true!" Dash burst out, cutting her friend off.

"I'm not gay! Just because I'm a little rough around the edges doesn't mean that you can stereotype me!"

"Dash! Settle down" Twilight scolded her friends' uproar.

"We just wanted to let you know that we are ok with it" Applejack replied.

"It was wrong of me to accuse you of something like that, but your our friend, and we can accept you if you want to be that way."

Rainbow couldn't believe what they were saying, they actually thought she was gay; they didn't even listen to her. Her own friends ignoring her, they just wouldn't listen. They were so busy assuming that they didn't even listen the truth. No one needed to assume anything! She told them over and over but it was a lost cause…

"Why won't any of you listen to me…?" Dash whispered, her anger almost burned out.

The one thing I don't understand is why you brought that colt Top Speed here? said Applejack, staring at Dash, who was looking at the floor.

Rarity answered AJ's question herself before Rainbow could say anything.

"She probably just brought him along so that no one would suspect her…orientation should we call it?"

Dash's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Don't worry Rainbow, you don't have to prove anything to us –

"I thought you guys were my friends, I thought you cared about my thoughts…

"We do Rainbow…

"No you don't you don't listen… and I'm sick of it…

With that she left the room, and no one stopped her. Even though it was pouring rain, she didn't hurry home. The coolness of the rain felt good on her back and as it whipped around her face. She landed on her doorstep and quietly proceeded into the house. Not even making it to her bed, the emotionally and physically exhausted Pegasus dropped onto her couch and promptly fell asleep.

"No….one…listens…..

**Well, how did I do? Did I live up to your expectations? I need honest answers people, don't worry about my feelings, I don't have any (_) Please review if you like, hate, or have helpful suggestions.**

**For your convenient knowledge, I listen to music to get my writing inspiration. Not to mention reading several hundreds of books (Ok, so what if I'm like Twilight). But for this specific chapter I was shuffling though my Green Day playlist and as I was starting to write (type) 21 guns started playing. You really need to listen to the song after reading this story. I feel that it describes Rainbows' state, IDK it might just be me, but I think it fits perfectly. **

**P.S how is my grammar? Microsoft word has a habit of altering things.**

**Well, until next time, Rival Dragon out.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, I have received suggestion(s) for this story that include slight immediate changes and will affect the storyline only slightly. However, this chapter will be focusing on Top Speeds' point of view. I thought it necessary to add a little more detail about his and his sisters' life. Do not worry though; the next chapter will have plenty of Rainbow Dash. Now, onto the reading!**

The air was cool above the clouds that hung over Ponyville. The raging storm below looked like a dark blanket smothering the small town**. **The Pegasus that happened to be enjoying the beautiful night was lazily flapping his way toward the cloud city, where he was, now, only a temporary resident do to his eventual move to Ponyville.

Even the peaceful quiet of the night could not keep the many thoughts raging through his conscience at bay for very long. The foremost of these concerns was whether or not he would actually be able to move to Ponyville. If he was lucky, Twilight might be able to find him a home at a modest price, since his money couldn't cover what he needed anywhere else, and the fact that he hated donations. And in came his second worry, money. The weather factories paid decent enough, but the weather could go on the same for many days, leaving many without money until the next change. The free time was nice for a single Pegasai, but couldn't support two hungry mouths.

"_Especially the way my sister eats" _Speed chuckled to himself.

A sad smile formed on his face at the thought of his sister. They had both lived in Fillydelphia with their parents since they were born. A happy Pegasai family, Mom had always lived there, but Dad was from some small town way out in the country. Dad was the manager at the Fillydelphia weather factory, while Mom stayed home and looked after him and his sister, Slip Stream.

"_Slip…Stream…." _The came to his head as memories filled his head. Some happy, although others were rather...painful….

His little sister looked just like him, except that her mane was black and blue, and that she was obviously female. She had been a happy, rowdy little pony when she was little. She was full of energy and always getting into trouble. Whether it was 'assisting' her neighbors in their gardening or staring down the town bully, she had an indomitable spirit that nothing seemed to hamper, or so her family thought. Life was perfect for her, that is, until elementary school. When she was younger, no pony cared what kind of pony you were, everyone just accepted. The problem she faced when she started elementary school was the cliques. Even at the young-ish age that the ponies were, there was, sadly, still exclusion. In this particular school, the groups were divided by pony type, and not gender like some schools did.

The thought had never really occurred to her that her brother and both parents had wings while she did not. It had never occurred to her that she was 'different' until actually being labeled. The kids in school that new her family were the ones to first start asking questions like "You come from a family of Pegasai, so how come you don't have wings?" others with a more malevolent intent would ask "Are you really from a family of Pegasai, or were you adopted?"

Now Slip Stream knew already, from her basic anatomy classes that any type of pony could give birth to other type of pony if it was in their bloodline. She wasn't stupid to believe the stuff she heard that had to do with lineage, although it did raise her interests about the subject. It was then that she brought her questions to her parents, hoping to at least find out where she got her pony type from in the family tree. And thus began her downward slope that stemmed her troubles. That night would be forever ingrained in both him, and his parents mind.

Speed, seeing that he was still a distance away from his destination, let his mind drift back to that very night.

They were walking home together from school that afternoon, like they usually did. Today however, his normally bubbly sister was in a rather quiet mood. At first it didn't bother him; she normally got quiet and kept to herself when trying to solve some matter on her own. She would talk again when she was ready, or had questions. About halfway from home she finally spoke up.

"How much do you know about genetics" She asked, taking her brother by surprise.

"Umm…." He thought for a moment before answering. "I know a fair amount, why do you ask?"

"You know how they put us in groups at school, according to our types?"

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, already getting a hint as to where this conversation would eventually lead. He himself knew of her situation, for he had been informed by his parents. They had not wanted her to know for fear of her being bullied. Really the only reason they had told him was because they wanted him to be her defender when it was eventually known.

"Well I was thinking" she responded, bringing him out of his memories, if only momentarily. "They put me with the earth ponies obviously, and I'm fine with that, but who in our family was an earth pony" "And don't say there isn't one, because I know that much about this stuff, there has to be at least one out of all our Pegasai relatives.

It was true, all of the known relatives were Pegusai, and as far back as anyone in the family knew, it was a pure blood Pegasus family. Luckily his sister didn't know this or she might put two and two together.

"I...I don't know, most likely someone from dads' family, although they are mostly Pegusai too…" he spoke nervously; worried his sister might catch on.

"Oh, well I'll…have to ask him…" she said with a slight frown on her small face.

Speed slowly breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't forced to answer any more questions broaching the subject. Now, though, he would have to warn his parents of an impending discussion involving…sensitive material.

They finished the rest of the walk home, both going separate ways; she headed to her room while he headed to his dads' den.

He knocked quietly at the door that led to his dads' small study, hoping he would answer. To his luck, he did.

The door swung open, revealing the small mostly messy room that was an 'office'. With the desk taking up the room that wasn't covered in paper, Speed stepped carefully over the old papers and boxes.

"So what's up my boy? You're not in trouble at school are you" his father asked with amusement in his eye.

Grinning slightly he replied "Just flooding the boys bathroom, skipping class and making my sister walk home alone"

"Same old day then" his dad smiled, barely containing a fit of laughter.

"Yup, but that's not what I need to talk to you about"

"Oh, well what is it then" his father replied returning to a more serious tone.

"It's about Slips…"

"What about her? You didn't really make her walk home alone did you?"

"No…but she…asked some questions on the way home…"

"What kind of questions" his Dad asked, leaning slightly forward in his chair.

"Lineage…questions, genetic questions" he said in hushed tone, not wanting any eaves droppers hearing what he had to say. Before his dad could interrupt, Speed continued. "Now you and I both know that she understands how all of this works, she's not stupid." "But she wants to know who in the family is an earth pony, or where she got her type."

His Dad was quiet for a few moments, pondering the consequences of his past actions that were now about to manifest themselves.

"She needs to know Dad; we can't keep this from her forever." Speed stated while his father was still in thought over the matter.

Other than nodding his head, he made no other confirmation. So Speed continued.

"If you lie to her, or make something up it won't last, she'd eventually find out the truth and then hat you for lying."

His dad looked up for a moment and stared at son.

"However did I raise a boy to be so honest and truthful?" he said, mostly to himself, but Speed understood the praise and gave a small smile.

"I learned from the best"

"No… I'm not the best, the best would not have hidden this at all, but here I have, and I'm all the worse for it" He said with a sad smile…

"It's not too late to make the next best choice." His son replied.

"You are right; you are a better man that I was at your age."

Speed was flattered, he was praised not once, but twice for his input on something that he should have had no business in.

"It is agreed then, if she should broach the subject, we will address it appropriately." His father announced much to Speeds' happiness.

"Oh, and Speed?"

"Yes"

"After she learns about…herself… she might become angry toward your mother and me." "And if that is the case…I need you to be there for her, please promise that you will."

"I promise, I'll always be there…for her."

"Thank you."

And so it came to pass that on that very evening Slip Stream asked the questions that the others were now prepared to answer in confidence. As soon as dinner was over, and the table cleared, she started with the questions about why she was an earth pony, and where she got this type from.

"So dad, who was it?" "Was it someone in your family or moms'?"

"It was neither Slips" her father said in soft voice.

"W-what do you mean…then how…why am I like this?" shock and worry were clearly definable in her voice at the explanation.

"Well…" her father began before she cut him off.

"I was adopted wasn't I?" "The kids at school were right…" she interjected with a small sniffle.

"No Slips, calm down, you weren't adopted." "You were…" he sighed quietly. "You were born a Pegasus"

She looked at her father, really looked at him, then swung her gaze to her mother and then to her brother, who gave her a sad frown. She tried to register whether this was some sort of mean joke, or if they were really telling the truth.

"W-what d-do you mean?" She asked tears just ready to burst from her eyes.

"You know those…scars on your back that we said you got when you fell out of that tree when you were little?" her mother said with tears in her own eyes

"Y-yes" she squeaked out.

"You had wings when you were born."

Slip Stream looked at her parents with a look of horror and disbelief. "W-why aren't they there anymore?" She choked out as tears started to slip down her gray-maned face.

"When you were born, the doctors said that your wings were deformed, out of alignment." "They said that you would never be able to fly, and we were afraid that you would grow up to be bullied and ridiculed." "So the doctors removed them when it was easiest, right after birth."

"So I'm a-a wingless Pegasus?" she asked, tears now evidently falling down her small cheeks and dripped onto the table surface.

"It doesn't matter what you are dear." Her mother said, smiling a little through her own tears. "You will always be special to us."

Slip Streams' heartbrokenness slowly turned from hurt to bitterness, she couldn't control it, and she didn't care to. She thought her parents had acted wrongly, they trusted a doctor's word and now she would never know what it was like to fly, like the rest of her family.

Her parents got up to hug her and tried to make her feel better, but it was all in vain. She got up slowly and told them that she wanted to be left alone, went to her room, and closed her door.

Speed looked to his parents who were now hugging each other and softly crying. He had not said a word during the exchange; it was not his place to say anything about things that were not his choices. Besides, he had to save face to Slips so she would at least talk to him.

He left his parents alone and walked to his sisters' bedroom and knocked quietly at the door. It took a couple seconds for an answer, but he did get one.

"Go away Speed…" "Alone means alone…" her muffled voice came through door she had yet to open.

"You know I won't, I need to talk to you."

He heard a grunt behind the door and it slowly opened to reveal a puffy eyed pony with tear streaks down her face and a messed up mane. He stepped in and wrapped his arms (forehoofs) around her neck and gave her a gentle hug. He was afraid that she would pull away, but she didn't. If anything she hugged him back.

"You know I'll always be here for you, right?" he asked her.

She hummed into his neck before nodding her head. She slowly pulled away from him and went to lie on her bed. He walked over to her and stood next to the bed and rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"It-it will take a while, but I'll be alright."

"I'll be here for you whenever you need me" he told her again.

"I know" she said, giving Speed a smile despite her mood.

He slowly exited the room, but turned to her before he had completely left.

"I love you sis."

"I love you too" "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

It was over the next few months that the young filly began down her road with new goals in mind. Even though this revelation was shocking to her, no one else in her school knew, leaving her life, for the most part unchanged. She began devoting her life to racing, like he brother, but without wings. She was determined to be the fastest runner in Fillydelphia. So she chased her dream without reservation, not pausing for anypony or anything. By the time she reached high school, she was the fastest in the school. Sadly, her happiness, along with her brothers' was about to come to an abrupt end.

It was a cloudy evening when she and her brother had competed together in race for the sibling athletes in school. They had come in first every race and had each received a medal for it. As they were heading out of the arena with their parents, they were stopped by some of their friends who invited them to the ice cream shop that was nearby. After receiving permission from their parents the brother and sister duo went to hang out with their friends.

"Make sure to be back by eleven" their dad hollered to them from across the field.

"Sure thing dad!"

And they had a wonderful evening.

As they headed back to the house, both brother and sister were in high spirits as they talked about the other contestants and the amazing maneuvers they both had pulled off. They were suddenly brought out of there good mood when they approached their house only to be stopped by a police pony.

They instantly asked what was wrong, and were answered after their identities were confirmed.

"Your parents were killed when the Fillydelphia train derailed two hours ago." The officer stated.

"_That was three years ago….man time moves too fast…"_

Speed finally came out of his reverie to see that he was nearly home, or at least his temporary location.

"_Three years and what do I have to show? Nothing!" "I promised Slips that I would take care of her, but how can I take care of someone else when I can barely handle myself?_

He landed softly on the porch of his apartment, quietly walking into the house and dropping into bed, not bothering to move another inch.

"_I promise you Slips, I will take care of you soon, just hold on a little while longer…." _And he dropped off to sleep.

**(A/N)**

**Sooooo how did I do? I need to know! Did I suck? Did I leave some vital Information out? Please tell me what you think! In order for me to become better at this writing thing which I have no true experience in, I need reviews not only on the story, but in writing in general. Plus my grammar isn't the best :/**

**Anyway, reviews aside, I wanted to post a chapter on my two O.C's so that you have better idea of where they came from. I will get back to the main story in the next chapter so those few of you who either love MLP enough to read everything, or actually see any potential in me, thank you!**

**P.S If you are looking for an awesome Rainbow Dash story look up "The 7th Element" by thunderhawk6894 it's the one of the best RD story ever! It puts my weak stuff to shame. =(**

**P.S.S to person(s) who gave me a story idea, I will give you a shout out in the chapter I use it! (Unless you wish to remain anonymous)**

**P.S.S.S I will update every Friday for sure! Except for maybe this Friday, we'll see. Otherwise every Friday.**

**P.S.S.S.S check out my O.C pics on deviantart under my same name: RivalDragon**

**P.S.S.S.S.S I know I left out Slip Stream cutie mark, sorry but I didn't feel like re-adding because it's so late here. Her cutie mark was earned through her incredible speed. The mark is a yellow arrow between two blue wavy lines. For any one that wants to know.**

**Goodnight all. (slumps to the floor) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back! Let's begin.**

_Two days….It had been two days…_She thought to herself.

_Two days of total emptiness…and nothing will change….they won't listen… no one cares…_

The Technicolor Pegusai had been tossing and turning in her bed for the better half of the morning. Her mind kept replaying the events of the past week over and over like a broken record. Constantly berating herself about what to do next.

"_What about your master plan hmm? I thought you were going to win the new guy over to convince your friends?" _

_Now my subconscious is mocking me, that's just peachy…..._The blue Pegasus rolled her eyes and gave a small snort, turning over in bed to ignore.…herself.

"_You know. Come to think of it, have you ever even dated a guy before?" _The voice teased.

_Shut up…_

"_Ha, I knew it; the famous and fearless Rainbow Dash has no experience with the masculine sex!"_

_Leave me alone!_

"_Fine…"_

The voice was gone, but the thoughts remained.

_It was right, I don't know what I doing. Why does this have to be so hard? Why don't my friends listen? _Her thoughts spun at dizzying speeds around her head, trying to give an answer that could not be achieved. She finally gave up and tried to get out of bed.

Her body revolted at the thought of movement, protesting the action of getting up. It was as if she had become entangled in a tar pit instead of the bed sheets. After much effort, she finally rolled out of bed and made it to the staircase. Being in such a depressed mood negated the action of flying down the stairs so he went the old fashioned way.

_Ha…I don't even remember the last time, or if I ever, used the stairs….. _She gave a small smile to herself, her mood brightening up, if only a little.

She entered the kitchen at sat at the table, even though she wasn't remotely hungry. She reached over to the counter and grabbed a muffin from the basket that Derpy had left her the previous day. As she nibbled on her breakfast, her gaze swept around the room in a slow rotation before settling on the clock.

It was already half past noon.

_I've been up there that long? _She stared incredulously at the clock, almost not believing it at first. A quick glance to calendar soured her mood yet again. _Afternoon cloud duty, lovely…_

The sun was high in the sky as Speed, and the other Pegusai in his group, were moving clouds into place above Ponyville. The order was to give the poor ponies below a bit of shade, no rain, just a little sun block, so to speak.

The sun may be beautiful, but most of the Pegusai were cursing it today. Though it was only clouds they were moving, the sun compensated for the menial task, making the normally easy work turn into a sweaty, miserable job.

"I swear that if we don't finish soon I'll be sweating so much that the ponies below would think it was raining" Stated a rather unhappy Pegasus.

The others, Speed included, laughed at the guys' joke, though it had some truth to it.

"It wouldn't take so long if Rainbow would show up" another said, and all agreed to.

At the mention of Rainbow Dash, Speeds' head snapped up from what he was doing to see that she indeed wasn't here. He rather liked the Rainbow colored Pegasus. She equaled him in speed, as well as acrobatics. Though their personalities were similar, he was more easy-going and took everything in perspective, where she seemed to be more…impulsive.

He had to admit that their meeting was some type of miracle. After meeting Dash he was introduced to her friends. One of them, the unicorn Twilight, had even offered to find him a place for him and his sister to live.

He had hoped that she would show up for work today because he had wanted to talk to her, maybe get to know her and her friends better. Sadly, more important things were present in his life that took the place of his free time.

Pushing the last few clouds into place he headed over to a couple of extra clouds that were brought strictly for their own relief. Finding a comfortable spot in the cloud, he eased slowly onto his back and closed his eyes. He didn't plan on sleeping, but he was more tired than he thought.

As he slipped into ethereal state of his dreams, his thoughts returned to Rainbow Dash.

_She really has a go-getter personality, like someone else I know…._and thoughts of his sister entered his mind.

_Yeah, they would get along great…._He chuckled, thinking of all the ways that they could cause trouble…

_If Slips ever had an equal in personality, it would be Rainbow for sure._

An image in his mind of the two trying to one-up the other as he watched, he could barely contain the fit of laughter welling up inside. When he finally started laughing, both Rainbow and Slip Stream stared at him. In masculine voices they both asked him what he was laughing at. When his only response was to laugh harder they both began shout at him and started shaking him.

"_Hey…dude…yo... Speed, wake up man_!"

Everything turning blinding white in his head as Speed opened his eyes to see two of his teammates ,who could not for the life of him remember their names, staring down at him.

"Are you alright man?" The yellow and black one asked.

"Yeah, you were going loopy for a minute"

"Too much sun will cook your thinker dude, you got to be more careful out here" The other one, a red and white Pegusai said, handing him a glass of water.

"Thanks guys" he replied graciously taking the water and slurping it down as fast as he could inhale it. Until now he hadn't realized how thirsty he actually was.

"No problem. No offense to her or nothing, but we don't need another Derpy."

The first guy burst out laughing, but Speed only frowned slightly.

"Hey that's not funny and you know it" He scolded the other two for their disparaging remarks against the poor cross-eyed Pegusai.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it" They both said, hanging their heads in mock apology.

The red one looked up again and asked. "What was it you were dreaming about that involved Rainbow Dash Speed" shooting a small smirk.

"Yeah, you said her name a couple times before laughing like a madman" the other said.

His cheeks flushed slightly red at what the other ponies were insinuating.

"Just…you know, having a funny dream" he replied, giving a nervous smile.

"Looks like someone has the hots for the Dash" The yellow one said in a sing-song teasing voice.

"W-what, no, it's not like that, I've only know her for like two, maybe three days?"

"I was just joking, you're not really her type anyway" the yellow one said.

"What do you mean, 'her type'" He asked, genuinely confused. "What her type?"

The two Pegusai looked at each other before looking back to Speed.

"She seems to swing the other way, if you catch my drift."

"You mean she's a fillyfooler?" Speed asked with a shocked tone.

"It hasn't been proven, but it has been accepted by most considering the evidence" the red one said.

"What 'evidence' have you found that supports this belief?" Speed asked giving the two a 'Like I really believe this crap' look.

"Let's see, she has no recorded boyfriends, no male siblings, no male role models in her life, except for maybe that Wonder bolts guy Soarin'" the yellow one stated proudly.

Speed looked at one, then the other, before clearing his throat and yelling at them asking how any of this made her gay.

"I mean seriously, you peg someone as 'gay' just because they don't live like everybody else? What kind of shit is that?" Speed continued his speech making the others wince in response to words.

"Well I guess w-we didn't think about it that way before" they stammered out.

"Does anyone beside her friends even know her very well? I mean really know her?" Speed asked accusingly.

"Not that we know of" came the reply.

Speed was so infuriated by the senseless labels thrown to people who were thought different. Nobody 'cared', they just 'did' and to hell with person they were labeling. This kind of thing was something his sister had been teased with all her life, and it needed to stop. He looked once more at the two, now stunned, Pegusai and said:

"It's time for things to change around here, this town needs to learn to accept." He looked down off the cloud before continuing.

"The motto used to be 'Love and Tolerate', not 'Label and Hate' think about that before labeling someone next time, you hear me?"

They both nodded furiously before taking off.

_Things need to change, but where do I start? _Rainbow Dash came to mind.

_Guess I could start there, maybe not removing, but at least correcting a label, depending how things actually are._

He looked down at the town below before turning around and running right into Rainbow Dash.

**Sorry for the wait, I've had family in town that refuse to leave _ You know how that is right? No? Oh well. Let me know of all the grammatical errors that occur in this story, I didn't have time to proof read. If there are any major errors, blame it on Microsoft Word! If you have any suggestions for the story let me know. Anyway, to those valiant followers who have author alerts for this story, thank you and don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**2nd chapter in one week, enjoy!**

Speed stood quiet for few moments, staring at the newly arrived Pegasus. The same one he had been defending in front of two judgmental colts just moments ago. His mind drew a blank, he didn't know what to say but he knew he had to say something, and quick.

"Um...h-hey Rainbow, how-how much did you hear." He asked with a nervous frown, afraid that she had heard too much.

"Did you mean it?" she asked with a curt reply, exposing no emotion.

"Mean? Oh, what I said about you being misunderstood? Yeah I-I meant it." He gulped quietly and held his nervous posture.

"You truly meant it?" she asked again, still giving no emotional signs.

"I swear Rainbow, it was only your defense, and I know that you can defend yourself just fine but I had to say something…" he was now afraid he had offended her pride…or worse. The last thing he wanted was to lose a friend he recently made. However he was completely dumbstruck when she suddenly jumped toward him and wrapped her forelegs around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Thank you…. thank you so much…" came her muffled voice from his neck.

He came out of his shocked state and his body reacted by placing his arms around her back and returning the hug.

"A-are you okay Dash? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" he asked, over his nervousness temporarily, but still shocked by this sudden change in her demeanor.

"You actually understand…." She said as she pulled away from him. She looked up to see his confused expression and gave a small smile.

"You mean you're not mad?" He asked her, giving an unsure look.

"No, I'm not mad" she was still smiling but he could see small tears building up in the corners of her eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" he asks, now smiling back.

"You-you stood up for me, you didn't judge me,…and you wanted to know the truth….to really….know me for me…."The tears slowly making their way down her cheeks.

"Of course, I'd never judge you, or anypony, it's…it's just not right, I just….." he trailed off.

"You just what" she sniffed quietly, a small grin now plastered on her face.

"I wanted to get to know you better, because, well… I like you Dash, you're really cool…and I didn't want to see you run down or judged by ponies who don't even know you." He said, keeping his voice steady, or at least trying to.

"_He cares, he really cares…"_She listened in silence as he continued.

"I mean I-I just meant to teach those two a little bit about stereotyping, but I got a little carried away when they started talking about you like that…." He said giving a sheepish grin.

"_How much do I really matter to him? I'm afraid to ask, but I have to, I have to know…."_

"Do…do really honestly care that much about me?" she blurted out, and instantly blushed at her own outburst.

He looked at her for a moment, contemplating what reaction his answer might cause. Should he confess his feelings or, edge away from them? Should he just tell he cares as a friend, or something more?

_What do I say? I've never had time for a mare friend…I don't really know how to go about this. Ohhhh...what do I do?_

_Tell her the truth! _ A voice spoke inside his head.

_Who's there? Speed asked, suddenly spooked._

_Never you mind, just tell her the truth and be quick about it; she is still waiting for a reply !_

He looked at Rainbow and noticed a frown growing steadily on her face.

"I'm sorry, I…I just want to know…for sure. She said, since he still hadn't answered; she was afraid that maybe she had gone about this the wrong way; until he finally spoke.

"No, you're right…..I-I care a lot about you" he said with a little blush going to his cheeks. "I mean, I think you're an interesting person and I want to get to know you better, more than just a friend maybe?" he said giving a very nervous looking smile along with a furious blush spreading across his face.

At his words, the blush that he held on his face spread like a fire to hers. He instantly realized what his choice of words had most likely implied to her and nearly fainted. He hadn't exactly meant it like that, had he?

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to imply….." "I'm so sorry" He apologized rapidly, hoping she would let him explain. She did.

"I'm new to this, and that came out wrong, I just meant that I would like to be more-mmff" he was silenced by her pressing her face on his in a kiss. Both of their minds went blank for the next several seconds until their brains registered what they were doing.

_Am I really kissing him? Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh,_

_Am I really kissing her? Or did the sun do more damage than I thought?_

When they finally broke the kiss, they both were staring at each other, ruby eyes meeting amethyst eyes. Time seemed to freeze and they felt glued in place, neither wanting to look away. Speed slowly leaned in and Rainbow followed suit and they met it another kiss. This kiss lasted almost a minute, leaving them gasping for air.

"What…happened to 'in under ten seconds flat'?" Speed asked, giving Dash a smirk.

She gave him a big smile and said "It seems that there are some things that are worth taking your time for"

"Wow…that was..."

"Amazing" Dash finished

"Yeah" he agreed.

They both looked off into the afternoon sky quietly for a few minutes. Talking would only spoil the tranquil atmosphere that floated around the two glowing Pegusai. After a few moments Rainbow shuffled closer to Speed and nuzzled into his neck again. He in return leaned into her and wrapped a wing around her. How long they remained like that they couldn't remember. Had it been hours, minutes? It didn't matter; they were happy and that's what counted. Howerver they both had question on their minds, so the silence was soon cut short.

Dash was the first to speak by asking the question that they have both been thinking.

"So…what comes next?" she asked while her head rested on his neck.

"I-I don't know, I've never been this close to anypony before." He said, all nervousness he had had before was long gone do the kisses they had shared.

"I-I guess we just take it slow? I don't really want to rush into something we aren't ready for right?" He asked her, hoping for some input.

"That sounds good" she replied giving a contented smile.

They were quiet for few more minutes before Dash broke the silence again.

"You know what? I haven't been this happy in long, long time." "Ever since the flight academy I went downhill, at least until I met my friends here," she said a faraway look on her face.

He waited, wanting to know all about her and her past.

"Even they don't understand me….they won't listen." She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, they'll listen now won't they?" he asked, hugging her tight for moment.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting again as she replied. "I don't care if they don't; at least I have someone who actually understands." She gave him a quick peck of his cheek before looking out over town below.

"Someday I'll share my past, I'm sure you would want to know, but right now I don't want those unhappy thoughts ruing this moment."

"I respect your privacy and will wait patiently until the time in which would like to speak of it" He replied to her in a 'matter of fact' tone. Giving a small sigh, she thanked him and there silence continued.

The sun was falling lower and lower with each passing moment. In the next hour or two hour Equestria would be plunged into the sweet calm of night once again.

"So when are you going to move here, to Ponyville I mean?" she asked after a short time had passed.

"Whenever either I, or Twilight can find a place." He answered, remembering his sister.

"I hope it's soon, I really want to get my sister here, she isn't really having a pleasant stay at our Aunts' house…." He hung his head in guilt at the thought of leaving his sister there in the first place, even if it was necessary.

An idea popped into Rainbow's head as she heard what he was saying. She thought about it for a moment before deciding to ask Speed.

"I-If you want you and your sister can stay at my place…at least until you find a place around her…that is…if you want to" she told him, a blush creeping back up on to her face, nervous about his answer.

"Umm, are y-you sure about that? I mean that's fine for my sister, but I thought we were going to take this slow" He said in fake sternness.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" she said giving him a shove and breaking his puffed up façade, causing them both to laugh.

"Well"

"I guess we can…but only until I find someplace else, I don't want to be a burden."

"You won't be, I promise" she said, giving him another hug.

"Well it's getting late" he said as they noticed the sun had fallen almost past the horizon.

"Come on, I'll show you to your new home" she said jumping up and stretching her wings.

"Race you there?" he asked.

"I don't really feel like it…." And with that she took off in a flash.

"Hey no fair!" He yelled after her before launching off himself.

From the ground below the only thing that would have been visible in the dusky sky would have been a black and red blur chasing a rainbow across the sky. If anyone had looked up they would have thought the grey pony crazy. Luckily, no one looked up.

A few minutes of furious racing later, they landed on her porch and stopped by the door panting slightly. Speed looked around and marveled at the size of her house. It wasn't necessarily a mansion, but it was the biggest house he had seen around Ponyville.

"Well, are you going to stand there and gawk, or are you going to come in? She asked, smiling at how his jaw dropped once he stepped inside.

They walked into a large living area, complete with a couch, two chairs and a coffee table.

"Wow Dash, this is quite a place you have" Speed said in amazement.

"Yeah, being the only Pegasus living in Ponyville has its advantages." She said, smiling proudly at his astonishment.

"Of course that will soon change huh?" he asked.

She chuckled lightly "Yeah, I hope it does" she answered then remembered her manners. "I have two extra bedrooms, but umm…they need to be cleaned first so…."she trailed off, now nervous about what to do or say.

"No problem, is it ok if I just crash on the couch tonight?"

"Ok, that's fine….sorry about the mess…I haven't had company in a while."

"Don't worry about it so much, it's all good, I understand" he said giving her a small smile before giving a large yawn. "Man, I'm exhausted" his eyelids drooping slowly.

"I'll let you get to sleep then" and she gave him a quick kiss before he settled on the couch.

"Goodnight Speed" she whispered as she headed up to her room.

"G'night…rnbow" was all she could hear before she entered her room and turned out the light. Smiling as she fell asleep.

**Well, how was it? Now I have received a couple messages asking when I was going to put up a chapter like this, and now here it is. I feel as if it was rushed, I mean it is chapter seven, but still… I don't like rushing this kind of thing.**

**Shout out to ****DarkRabbit77**** who gave me the idea to have Speed live with Rainbow Dash. Thanks for the idea!**

**Anyway, let me know if you see any errors or inconsistencies. Or if you think I rushed this. I would like to know for future stories.**

**On another note, thanks for over 2.5k hits! It means a lot to me. I'll try to get another chapter out in next, oh, 3-5 days.**

**P.S I changed some of Speed's features and will be going back to previous chapters to fix the errors soon, I hope you guys and girls can understand. Thanks again for reading!**

**(As a side note, are there any girls who read this? Out of curiosity I would like to know.) **


	8. Chapter 8

_Cause' there's you and me, and all other people…with nothing to do…nothing to prove. Then there's you and me, and all other people…and I don't why…I can't keep my eyes off of you…_

As the morning commenced upon the small town once again, the residents were slowly roused from their peaceful slumber to take part in a new day. Some were contentedly greeting the rising sun while others still held on to their waning moments of the dream world.

One of the early risers this morning happened to be Rainbow Dash. Getting up at first light was not at all her normal habit; however she had had a beautiful dream involving herself and Speed, one that she wanted to make sure was real.

She quietly climbed out of her cloud bed and slinked through the hallway toward the balcony that overlooked the staircase. She carefully peeked around the corner and peered down at the living room area to confirm her dream. She quickly covered her mouth to hold back a laugh that almost escaped her lips when she viewed the scene on the couch downstairs.

Speed was sleeping upside down, with his head hanging off the front and his back legs in the air. It was quite a comical sight; leaving Dash wondering how in Equestria he had gotten like that in the first place.

_Did he try somersaults in his sleep? _She wondered, fluttering over the balcony railing and landing softly a few feet away from him. As she tip-toed (tip-hooved?) toward him he opened his mouth slightly and started snoring.

At this, Dash couldn't hold it in any longer and collapsed on the floor laughing.

The sudden burst of noise woke Speed, and in a state of shock he tried to get up, not realizing that he was upside down. The resulting action was him rolling off the couch back-end first causing him to sit up; his momentum then brought him farther back, sending his head into the coffee table with an audible 'smack'

Once she heard Speeds' head connect with table she instantly tried to stifle her laugh as much as she could before going over to help him up.

"A-are you alright" she asked between giggles.

"What…what happened?" he asked rubbing his read furiously. Hoping the pain would soon subside.

"You were sleeping upside down, and I was going to wake you up but….." and she put a pillow in front of her face to stifle another bout of laughs.

"But what? What did you do?" he asked with a pouted lip and a hurt expression.

"No, what you did! You started snoring and I-I just lost control…" She was once again rolling on the floor, not even trying to hide her amusement while he sat there with a sad puppy dog face.

When she finally looked up from her shallow antics, she took notice of his face.

"Oh come on, it was funny, stallion-up a bit—"She was interrupted in mid-sentence when Speed pounced on her, knocking her back against the ground and holding her in place.

She looked up giving a confused look until realized what she had fallen for.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he exclaimed smiling proudly above her. "What are you gonna do now?" he asked in a taunting voice, trying to instigate her to do something. Her only action was to close her eyes and remain motionless.

After a minute of no response or movement from the Pegasus underneath him, she finally whispered something he couldn't hear. Curious as to what she said, he leaned his head closer to make out the words she was speaking. It was a fatal mistake.

The instant he leaned his head closer, she turned her face forward and kissed him. Shocked by the sudden action, his limbs weakened enough for her to flip him off of her and back onto the couch where it was her who held the dominance. It took a moment but Speed eventually collected himself before turning his head to face his prey-turned-captor.

"Touché miss Dash, it seems I have drastically underestimated you" he replied, giving a coy smile.

"It would appear you have, make sure not to make this mistake again in the future" she replied, her nose held high like a snooty aristocrat.

"As you wish madam" He said before both sputtered, ruining the charade and causing both to roll into a color streaked heap on the couch. Dash ended up in front of Speed and nuzzled into his neck while he wrapped his forelegs around her back.

"So what do you want to do today?" Dash asked after a couple minutes of enjoying the moment.

"I don't care as long as it's with you" he said with a smile.

"Oh please, that's probably the cheesiest thing I have heard" she said, rolling her eyes at his choice of words in faux sarcasm.

"It's probably the sweetest thing you've ever heard though, am I right?" he asked, knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes" she sighed, giving him a quick peck under his chin. "Seriously though, what do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm…._grrrrrr…." _He was interrupted when his stomach decided to answer for him.

"How about breakfast?" he offered.

"Sounds good, want to go to that new breakfast restaurant in town?" she asked, hoping that he would accept.

"Ihop? The one that that new colt started?" he replied.

"Yeah that one, they supposedly have the best pancakes but I have never been there."

"Well that's what you have me for, your very own personal servant/financier/colt friend. What do you think about that?" he asked with his smile slightly too big for Rainbow to take seriously.

"I think…that you are funnier when you are sleeping" she stated in a fake semi-bored expression.

"Oh my beloved Dash, you wound me" he said placing a hoof over his heart and one over his forehead, hoping to get a reaction over his goofy theatrics.

When he peeked out from his foreleg to see what Dash's reaction was, he noticed that she wasn't there.

"Dash?" he called.

"Dash, where are you?" he called again, then turned around when heard a knocking on the window.

"Race you there!" she yelled before taking off.

_I have got to teach her how play fair …. _He grumbled as he left the house to follow her.

Halfway to the diner he spotted rainbow resting on a cloud.

"It's about time you showed up, I almost lost my appetite." She said giving him a wink. At that moment the sun was catching her mane at the right angle making it glow and give the appearance of a halo around her head. His heart fluttered a little at the radiance that seemed to glow off of her. _Wow…_

"Hey! Equestria to Speed, Speed are you there?" he heard Dash's voice and snapped back to full alertness with a blush tingeing his cheeks.

"OH… sorry, my head was 'in the clouds' so to speak." He replied giving a nervous smile.

She gave a smirk in return. "I know I'm good looking, but for you to be in total awe is new"

"T-that's not w-what I was…I mean it's—"Oh stop, I was just teasing you." She said when he started stuttering.

"Let's get going already I'm starv- but Speed was already gone.

_I should have seen that one coming…suppose I deserved it…ha, he's finally catching on._

They both arrived at restaurant a few moments later. After entering the small but quite modern building they were seated almost immediately. Once the orders were placed, they sat in an awkward silence for several minutes, neither of them really knowing what to say.

As usual, Dash was the first to speak.

"So we can kiss and cuddle and talk in public, but we can't talk to each other when we're sitting at a table? That's kind of sad" Rainbow said with a grin.

"I know, it's terrible huh…." He replied, feeling stupid for being shy all of a sudden.

"Yeah it is, anyway, tell me about this sister of yours, what is she like?" asked Dash, curious about Speed's relatives.

"Hmm, a younger version of you would describe her, although she is less…reckless" he said chuckling.

"How old is she?" she asked, only giving a frown to his remark.

"She's seventeen now, soon to be eighteen if I'm not mistaken. He replied as he reminisced about the past once again. His voice took a sad tone when he spoke again, this time without being asked.

"She's a Pegasus, or she used to be…."

Rainbow's eyes were immediately glued to Speed when the words left his mouth.

"W-what do you m-mean used to be?" she asked with a look of both confusion and a little horror.

"She was born a Pegasus, but her wings were… deformed, the doctors said that she would never be able to fly correctly, if at all. And my father didn't want her to be ridiculed for her deformity.

"S-so they…." Dash gulped, afraid to continue.

"Yes, they….removed them. He hung his head in sadness for a short time, and then raised it back up to meet Rainbow's eyes, which had a few tears in them.

"She overcame her lack of wings though, not that she doesn't wish she had them; she has just learned to accept that she can't have them."

Rainbow listened in silence for the most part, except for the occasional sniffle.

"She worked hard through school and became the fastest runner in the district before becoming the fastest in all of Fillydelphia."

"That sounds like a lot of determination on her part" Dash said at last.

"It was, but her parents and I were with her every step of the way." He said, both breaking out of their conversation when their food arrived.

After they had completely gorged themselves on pancakes and orange juice, the two over-stuffed ponies walked out of the establishment with smiles on their faces.

"Now that's what I call a breakfast" speed said once they began walking through town.

"Sure was, although I don't think I'll be able to fly for a while" she responded chuckling. "So when are going to send for your sister?"

"I was planning on tomorrow, but I think we can swing by today to get it out early"

"The sooner the better I guess…." She trailed off.

"Yeah, she would like it here, with me, with you, and your friends"

At the mention of her friends, Dash's expression soured a bit, which Speed instantly picked up on.

"Still not ready to talk to them yet?" he asked.

"I need to soon, I'm surprised they haven't searched me out yet" came her reply, actually gracious that they hadn't.

"Well, whenever you're ready I'll be right by your side." He said as he wrapped his wing around her and kissed her cheek.

"I know" she replied, and gave a small smile while leaning into his embrace as they walked.

They walked like that for several minutes before rounding the corner to the post office and running right into her afore-mentioned friends.

Both Speed and Rainbow looked at each, both thinking the same thing: _This needs to stop happening!_

**Things I would like to know concerning the story:**

**Was the fluff romance stuff ok?**

**Was the chapter worth uploading?**

**Should I continue the story?**

**Would you have me do something different plot wise (if so, say what and why)**

**To all of my readers, a fellow writer by the name of Thunder Eclipse has written, and currently is writing an MLP story line/saga. If you love My Little Pony ( we all know that you do) go check his stuff out. Thank you!**

**-RivalDragon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Thunder eclipse for pre-reading my chapters and his helpful ideas and suggestions.**

"Oh!" exclaimed Rarity, nearly colliding with the two Pegusai walking around the corner of the Spa. "You really must watch where you are going and be more- Oh!" She stopped her scolding as soon as she noticed who exactly she was talking to.

"Rainbow, Speed? What a surprise seeing you two." She said with an embarrassed blush, once she had found her voice again. "What are you doing out on such a lovely day?"

Rainbow and Speed quickly glanced at each other again, looking for answer in the other ones eyes. Worried about what they should say. It took only a second for Speed to answer her.

"Just hanging out, swapping stories of glory and amazing feats from one awesome pony to the next" he replied, puffing out his chest and giving proud smile.

"More like my awesomeness and his hot air" Dash said poking him in the chest, deflating his proud visage.

"Well, at least you two are evenly matched when it comes to boasting" Rarity said, giving them both a disdainful look.

Both Speed and Dash hid a shared smile when the same thought hit them at the exact same moment. _That's not the only thing we're evenly matched at._

"Anyway, what brings you out here today, business I suppose?" Speed asked, changing the subject away from himself and Rainbow.

"No, not today. Today Fluttershy and I are going for our weekly visit to the Spa" she replied, gesturing to the shy Pegasus who, until now, remained unnoticed by both Dash and Speed.

"Umm…hi" the yellow and pink Pegasus squeaked out from behind her friend.

"Hello Fluttershy, how are you today?" Speed greeted her in a calm manner, hoping to get a better response than the last time they had met. He smiled when she did reply.

"Fine, how about you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Awesome" he said, before rainbow interrupted.

"Well, we better be on our way, nice talking to you" She said as she grabbed Speed by the wing and they continued on their way.

Before they could get out sight the purple maned unicorn called after them. "Oh Speed!"

He stopped and turned around slowly, afraid she would start asking more questions.

"Twilight would like to talk to you today if you aren't busy. It's about your accommodations" she said, giving Speed a questioning look and wondering why he was off in such a hurry.

"Okay, thanks Rarity see you later" with that said he and Rainbow disappeared around the corner of the next building. Both breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't prodded for more information, or even seemed the slightest bit suspicious.

At least they had only run into Fluttershy and Rarity, it would be easier to put up a false front to them than if all of her friends had been present.

"So where to now?" Dash asked after they had ran short distance.

"Right here" He said stopping as he pointed to the sign for the post office. "I want to get that letter out as soon as I can."

"Alright, while you do that I'll head back to the house and get those rooms cleaned up and ready to use." She replied giving him a peck on the cheek, causing a small blush to form on his face.

"I-I'll see you later then, after I run a few more errands and stop at Twilights'" he said with a goofy grin attached to his face.

"Yup" she smiled before zooming off.

_She never ceases to amaze me…. _he stood still, absorbing the moment when he realized he was being given funny looks by the passing citizens. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before returning to the task at hand (hoof). _Okay, now for that letter._ And he entered the post office.

Upon entry he was greeted by the Unicorn receptionist who asked him what she could help him with. He told her that he needed a letter to be sent to Fillydelphia as soon as possible. As soon as she had the paper ready he began speaking as fast as Unicorn could write. The letter was short but blunt. To sum it up, it basically read 'I'm living in Ponyville; you can come and live with me now, love Top Speed.' Only it used a bit more thought and elegance.

Once his letter was ready, the she informed him that it wasn't going to be able to be sent for about two days due to excessive delivery and few 'capable' mail ponies.

He was about to protest when Derpy stumbled through the front door of the office with an audible 'bang'

"I'm back!" she loudly announced to the post lady, who gave an annoyed look at clumsy Pegasus who had just come in.

Speed cast a questioning glance at the lead mail pony. "I thought you said all of your deliverers were busy?"

"Well, um, I meant all ponies capable for going that far" she said looking down at her papers, avoiding Speed's now irritated gaze.

"She looks perfectly capable to me" he said, hiding his annoyance and turning to the grey mail pony.

"Derpy, can you get a letter to Fillydelphia really quickly?" he asked, giving warm friendly smile.

"Gee, I don't know" she replied, her eyes wide with shock at the task she was being given.

Realizing that she had probably never been given an important job before, he decided to appeal to her better nature to get her to do it. "It's for my sister who really misses me, it would be wonderful if such a dependable pony such as you could take it for me" he said, even giving his best sad pony face. To which the Unicorn rolled her eyes and Derpy accepted.

Speed paid her the fee plus a little extra for the longer trip, then handed her the letter.

"Thanks Derpy I really appreciate you doing this" he said as she departed. Once the door had fallen shut his smile dropped and he turned back to the Unicorn who was currently pretending to be busy.

"You better start treating her better or you will hear about it" he stated clearly before turning and exiting the small building.

Once outside, the bright sunlight bathed his body in its warm radiance and his spirit seemed to lighten up. Forgetting the whole post office incident, he took flight and headed toward Twilights' Tree-library-house.

_It would be nice to live in a library, able to read whenever I wanted and not have to worry about returning a book, yeah that would be great….if I had time to read again…._he mused as he flapped slowly through the blue skies.

For Speed, flying gave him the opportunity to speed up and slow down. He could get to his destinations faster than most and be able to have his thoughts to himself with no interruptions, allowing him time to think over his past and present actions.

Looking ahead he noticed Twilights' house becoming larger as he closed the distance to the massive, somehow living, tree. He descended slowly, careful not to hit anything or anyone upon arrival.

He landed gently on the lawn and made his way to the door, once there he gave three successive knocks and then waited. While he waited he heard Twilights' muffled voice in the background.

"Spike! Can you get that? I'm in the middle organizing these books!"

Moments later he was greeted by a small purple and green dragon.

"Hello, are you here to check out some books" he asked with a bored looked on his face.

"No thank you; my name is Top Speed, or just Speed. I was told that Twilight wanted to speak to me?"

"Come on in then, I hope you don't mind the mess, its reorganizing day sadly." The dragon known as Spike explained. "Twilight, a pony named Speed is here to see you!" shouted up toward a staircase that led up to a small loft.

"Coming!" she replied as what sounded like towers of books came crashing down.

With a sudden flash of light the lavender pony appeared right in front of Speed causing him to stumble backward at the sudden arrival.

"Whoa!" he said, blinking the blindness out of his eyes.

"Oops, sorry about that, teleporting is tricky to get precise." She said, giving a small blush. "So what can I help you with?"

Coming to his senses he momentarily forgot why he had come. His mind then came up with the second thing he could remember about being in the library. "Do you have any spell books on controlling weather?"

She thought for a split second before giving her answer "I sure do, be right back!" and he was once again left blinded by the departure.

He kept his eyes closed as he heard her say that she found it. _I'm not going to make that mistake again_

Only when she started speaking in front of him did he feel safe in looking at her again.

"Was there a specific spell that you needed, or did you just want to browse?" she asked, hoping he was looking for something specific that she could explain to him.

"Yes, actually I am. I need a spell that allows a pony to control a cloud. Not for weather use, more like transportation." He told her, trying to make himself sound as clear as possible.

"Okay, one second" she replied as the book levitated and the pages began flipping by at an extraordinary rate. Just as he wondered how in Celestia or Luna's name she could possibly see anything moving that fast, she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is" she stated happily, pointing her hoof at the spell.

"'Cloud control and manipulation for transportation' that's exactly what I'm looking for!" Speed said with excitement as twilight scanned the ingredients.

"All is says it needs are magic and a cloud, I'm surprised no one ever thought of this before. It would be much easier than using a balloon."

"Alright, If I get the cloud can you cast the spell?" he asked with an eager expression on his face.

"I can certainly try" she replied giving him an 'I've never done this spell so let's try it look'.

"Good, be right back!" responded while flying through an open window and racing straight up to find the perfect cloud. After a few quick circles around town he found the one he was looking for. He carefully grabbed the cloud that he could easily stand on himself, and flew quickly back to the library.

It took a bit of work to get it into the tree without damaging it in the process. But after a few tries he was finally successful.

"There, what's next?" he asked and looked to Twilight.

"Now I have to give it a motion spell, a control spell, and a preservation spell." She replied.

"How long will that take?" he asked as her horn started glowing, and the cloud was covered in the same purple glow. Seconds later it stopped. "There, it's done" she said joyfully.

"Wow! that was quicker than I expected." He told her, astonished at how simple it seemed. "Well, should I try it out?"

"Definitely" she smiled.

"Ok, here goes" he said as he jumped on the small magically-altered cloud that was floating in a giant library-tree-house.

He settled gently in the middle of the cloud before tipping ever so lightly forward, causing the cloud to respond by moving in the direction he had leaned. After trying all directions, including up and down (which he controlled by standing up straight or crouching down low) he thanked Twilight for all her help.

He was about to walk out the door when he remembered the main reason why he had come in the first place. "Oh, Rarity said that you wanted to give me an update on the house hunting?"

"Yes, I completely forgot. About that well, I haven't been able to find a place yet I'm afraid" she explained, looking somewhat sad.

"Oh it's no problem; I'm staying with Rainbow Dash, so…um...no hurry." He said and gave a nervous smile.

"You are? Ok then, I'll keep that in mind" she replied, not thinking Speeds' words as unusual.

_Are they all that oblivious? They'll catch on eventually…_

"Well I'll see you later then, goodbye and thanks again" and he was out the door and heading back to Rainbow's house.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

_There…that should do it…._ The cyan pony sighed with relief and wiped her brow. She had gotten both rooms sparkling clean over the last few hours that Speed had been gone. Typically she would never, under any circumstance clean anything but herself or her plate. But in Speeds' case she had wanted to impress him and hopefully convince him to stay. She very much enjoyed his company. And with his sister coming to stay too she wanted to make a good example.

Looking down at herself she noticed how dirty she actually was. Her body was covered head to hoof with dust and dirt. _Who knew that clouds got so dirty? Uhg, I need to go clean up._

She promptly took flight and hovered to her bathroom where she leaped into the shower to wash the days grime off her beautiful shy blue coat. As the warm water washed over her body, her mind drifted and she started daydreaming.

_This is so wonderful…some pony who cares about me, for me. Not like a pet or a friend, but something more. I like him and he likes me, no one else matters …I thank the Creator for bringing him into my life when I needed him most…._

_Your most welcome rainbow Dash_ a male voice spoke into her head ripping her out of here reverie and back into the present.

"W-who said that?" she asked shakily.

_I did, and don't worry, I'm not actually here, I'm talking to you telepathically. The voice said._

"Oh….so are you some sort of god or something?" she question the voice.

"_No, no I am not…_

"Then how come you implied that you were the one who brought Speed to me? She asked confusedly.

_I am not a god, but rather the writer of Speed's story. God gave me the idea, which in turn I write, so in a round-about way I hold the outcome of his life._

"I think I understand" she answered.

_That's a start, there are few who can._

"So, if I may ask, how will Speed, I mean us, how will we turn out?

_That's a marvelous question, one I hope you both will continue to answer as time goes on._

"You mean to say you have no Idea?" she gawked. "I thought you said you write his story!"

_I do, I write__** about**__ his life, not what path his life takes to get where I would like him to go._

"So you won't tell me the future?" she asked, sort of disappointed.

_I have no knowledge what the future holds, only God can answer that. I do pray that you two remain happily together for a long time._

"Well, I guess I can live with that, and thanks again!" she replied with a smile.

_I'll talk to you later…._

With the mysterious voice gone, she finished washing and got out of the now cold shower. After wrapping a towel around her mane she made her way down stairs. As she reached the bottom of the steps she heard a loud thump sound from right outside the door. Thinking it was Derpy, she hesitantly opened the door and peeked out and nearly laughed at what she saw. Speed was riding this small cloud in circles around the sky in the front of her house.

"So this is what you spent your afternoon doing while I slaved away cleaning the house?" she chided in mock anger. Catching on to her charade, he decided to play along.

"That's exactly what I was doing" he joked. And she laughed.

"Seriously though, what is that for?"

"It's for my sis, so she can make it up to your house by herself." He explained.

"Oh, I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner"

"That's the same thing Twilight said." He chuckled out.

"Well, even if that does help your sister, you still goofed off this afternoon." she reiterated putting on another faux serious face Making Speed laugh out.

"I'll take you to dinner, how about that?"

"You always use food don't you" she smiled.

"It always works" he smirked.

"True, let me get ready quick, I'll be right back.

_Ah, life is good…._

**Not my best chapter, but oh well, at least you get something right?**

**Sorry people for making you wait two days T^T As long as life allows, I'll try to update twice a week. This isn't set I stone, considering I have been really busy as of late, but we'll see.**

**Ok, first off: Was it a good update?**

**: Due to the fact that I added it in parts because of my schedule, do you see any inconsistencies?**

**: Do you have any questions about the story that I have not made present?**

**: Do you think that I should insert myself at some later point?**

**: Anything you want to ask me as a writer, any help I can give?**

**Well that's about it I guess, see you people later.**

**Fun fact: I don't draft or plan my stories/chapters. Surprised? It's the truth. I literally write the words as they come into my head.**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter as brought to you in part by: McDonalds****© mocha Frappe.**

**Inspiration for this chapter comes from: Chasing cars (song) by: Snow Patrol (listen to it while reading)**

**Also my pre-reader: Thunder Eclipse. **

Speed was lying still in his bed, gazing through the opening in the ceiling. The night sky was speckled with an assortment of stars. It was there he stared as his thoughts and ideas roamed freely, coming back their keeper only when called, else they stay out there forever.

His dreaming came to a halt after a time, growing tired of the same images; he rolled onto his side and let out a sigh of frustration. His mind was a tempest of emotion, his love for Dash being on the fore-front of his conscience.

She was a perfect match for him in every way. She was someone that he felt he could understand, and who understood in return. They both were new to this relationship stuff, neither knowing much beyond what books could teach or what their instincts told them.

He knew that it went beyond mere physical attraction that much was obvious. Maybe it was her personality, or maybe it was just her being her that made him feel all fuzzy and loopy when she kissed him. It had to be something on a deep level that they were connected by somehow. Like an invisible puzzle piece outside of his body that let him connect with those that had matching pieces.

He smiled to himself at the thought of her kissing him again. The goofy grin he got when she purposefully tried to embarrass him in public. The fake teasing in her voice when he would turn red. It was perfect, something he wanted to bottle up and show everyone what she meant to him. Sadly, the only bottle that could contain the magical moment in time was his in his own head. His smile drooped and his mood turned somber when he thought about 'forever'.

He knew that good things didn't always last forever, and from what he had heard from his fellow workers, break-ups happened fairly often. He scowled at the thought of his relationship with Rainbow coming to an end all because of some petty argument or incident.

_Their problem was that they didn't take their time; they just jumped into something as soon as they felt the slightest emotional encouragement. They made themselves too available physically and not emotionally. The 'connection' they supposedly shared turned into a couple week stand that left both parties feeling hurt and used._

He thought for a moment before realizing that he and Rainbow had actually done the same thing, got together really quickly, although for a different reason. What they had was an emotional attachment, not one relying on physical attraction. This revelation gave him a cause to think deeply for a moment.

_What if...what if that's all this is? What if this only lasts a short while? No, that can't be right; we both love each other, or are our feelings fake? I just don't know…._

His mind could draw forth no answer. The only way to truly cancel all doubt and worry from his head would be to talk to Dash. Hopefully she could understand that he only wanted to know what she felt, not to overreact and think that he was leaving her. That was the last thing that he wanted.

He decided that he would talk to her first thing in the morning. Right now he needed to clear his head so he could catch some much wanted sleep. As Speed headed onto the roof through the open skylight, another pony had the same troubling thoughts running through her head as well.

Rainbow Dash paced the floor in an oval pattern, unable to even lie still while troublesome questions tumbled back and forth through her head. Speed was who her mind was being weighed down by. As she thought about their relationship she too worried if it would last. Although they had gotten together and instantly seem to 'fit' together, she had yet to find out how far he really meant to take it. She gave a small whimper of fear at the thought of him leaving someday. Even if they had only been together for few days, it felt like months.

_Maybe that means we actually love each other._

After finally finding the one person in her life that she never knew that she needed, her heart was strongly opposed to the idea of leaving him.

_I'm new to this whole love and trust thing; I don't know what this is supposed to feel like. I mean, I like him a lot….but is that love?_

She was confused; unsure about what to think or feel.

_What should I do...?_

She stopped her incessant movement and looked out the glassless window of her house with a sorrowful expression painted across her face. The only thing she could think of that would possibly solve her dilemma was to talk to Speed directly about what she felt. She prayed that he would understand, as he always had thus far.

_I just….just need some space, and some fresh air to clear my head…._

She walked to the door of her room and peeked cautiously into the hallway. Seeing that Speeds' door was shut, she pulled back into her own room and quietly shut the door. She then turned and flew to the window and deftly flapped up to a little cloud that floated above her house.

She settled comfortably onto the small cloud and rested her head on her hooves. She then swept her line of sight back and forth at the town in the distance and at the ground below. The cool night air slowly lifted the mental fog from her mind allowing her to fully relax. As her sleepy eyes came swept back across her house she noticed something on the balcony on her roof. Straining her eyes to see what the object was, she let out a small gasp when it moved. The most prominent feature on the shadowed figure was its wings.

_It must be Speed…_

Her answer was proved correct when the moon shown through a passing cloud to reveal the shadowy figure as Speed.

_What is he doing up? Must not be able to sleep either…._

She thought about just sneaking back to her room and leaving him alone. Then she started to think about it for moment.

_Maybe…maybe I should go talk to him; I'm not going to get much sleep anyway unless I can get some answers to these questions. But what if he doesn't want to talk? Oh….._

She wrestled with herself for second longer before deciding on her first idea.

She got up from her cloud and leaped off, fluttering her wings in order to land softly and not scare Speed.

_Although, that would be kind of funny…..No, got to be serious, this is important._

She stepped forward at a slow pace, the cloud beneath absorbing any noise that might have been made. When she was a coupe feet away she called out to Speed in a quiet voice, hoping not to startle him even if it would have been hilarious.

"Speed?"

"Rainbow… you can't sleep either?"

"No….there is…something that I want to talk to you about…"

"I have a few things I want to ask you as well…if that's alright. Anything you have to say, I will listen." He spoke to her with a tired smile and lifted his right wing, beckoning her to come and sit beside him.

She obliged, and leaned her head against his neck, their manes tangling together in a clash of color. He turned his head toward her and kissed her forehead, receiving a small sigh in appreciation. Now that they were together, neither wanted to speak about what they had both wanted to say. Eventually it was Speed who broke the silence.

"I think I know what you want to talk about. It's about us, isn't it?"

She nodded in return. "Yeah… I…I just don't know how to say…how I feel, I'm…confused.

Speed gave a mental sigh of relief that she shared the same confusion that he had. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I-I feel the same way, I feel like this is right and I don't want anything to change. But part of me is afraid that it will. I just, I don't want this to end; I really like you…and I have never felt this way about anypony else in my entire life. Is this how you feel, or am I really making myself look like an emotionally stressed teenager?"

He asked, now suddenly nervous about what he just proclaimed to Dash. That he really loved her, and would probably break down and cry if she ever left him.

Unknown to him, his words had set Rainbows' heart aflutter with happiness.

_He loves me! He doesn't want this to end any more than I do. We must be doing something right I guess._

"No it doesn't….well maybe a little, but I like that about you. There is nothing wrong with caring a lot for another pony." She replied, nuzzling his neck.

After hearing her acceptance of what he was saying he continued.

"I think…I think what we have is an _emotional_ connection, it doesn't have to rely on what physical aspects of love can bring. But rather, the love and care for the other person. What do you think? I'm as unsure as you are about this."

She hesitated a moment before answering.

"I think that you're right, this is deeper than some outward attraction. I love you for you, and I can't really explain why…." She said as she trailed off.

"As cheesy as it sounds, it's like we were made for one another" he said, and she giggled at him.

"Yeah that's pretty cheesy alright"

They both turned their heads to face each other. Staring into the others' eyes, they slowly leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was a simple sweet kiss that let them know that they would be there for each other no matter what.

Once their faces separated, Rainbow gave a huge yawn.

"Looks like somepony is sleepy" Speed teased.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I couldn't stop thinking about you" she half-frowned.

"Now who is being all sappy hmm?"

"Just be quiet and carry me to bed" she said as she wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

"Yes your majesty" he replied in a regal tone, trying his best to hide a smile.

He scooped her up and flew back through her bedroom window. He laid her on her bed before tucking her in. As he headed toward the door she called to him.

"Speed?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you stay here, with me tonight?"

"Uhmm… are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked with a blush on his face.

"That's not what meant, I just want you to be here, just for tonight.

"I guess I can, if you want me to…."

"I do"

He approached the bed and promptly climbed in with her, staying as far over as he could. His action made little difference when she scooted closer.

"I hope you don't mean for this to go any further…" he said, his blush still flaming across his grey face.

"I don't, and I won't be ready for that for a long time. Tonight I just want you here, with me.

He pulled his head closer to hers, resting his chin on her forehead as she rubbed into his chin. The last thing he saw that night before fading into oblivion was the rainbow mane tickling his nose.

**Well there goes another sappy chapter that I just** **felt I had to write. I received some flak about the last 'romantic' chapter. I hope you people appreciate this one. If not, oh well. I can't and won't please everybody.**

**To clear some things up….The underlined Italics in the previous chapter(s) is me, the Author, talking to the characters. I will possibly insert myself as a background character at some point (if you think that I should) although this story will still focus heavily on Speed and Rainbow.**

**Aside from this story, I have posted a "Favorite pony" poll on my home page so you can vote for your favorite (if he/she is not listed pick accordingly)**

**Fun fact: I have no romantic experience and yet I write fluffy chapters. How can that be you ask? I have no answer myself. **

**Also, her friends will be confronted in the next chapter as well as Slip Stream possibly making an appearance. Haven't decided yet. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I apologize for the brevity of this chapter; I will have another out soon.**

Slip Stream lay quietly in her bed; staring at the wall while her mind was far away. The mornings that she laid in bed long after waking up, was one of the only times she could have just to herself. But that was the way things were since her and Speeds' parents had died three years back; and her dad's sister had volunteered to take them in, even if she didn't like kids. Something that she had openly made them aware of.

While staring at the white wall; her mind began displaying images of her memory. Replaying them like a video.

At the time of the accident she had been only fourteen. Her brother was seventeen. It had been hard for both of them. Even if she missed her mom and dad a lot, she was also afraid for Speed. He was suddenly forced to grow up. To take on responsibility of his sister and his aunt; people he didn't have to worry about before.

He may have been mature above his years, but he still had the same feelings as everypony else. He never had any relationships that she knew of. He never had time. When he was finally given the opportunity to leave, he did. The year of his high school graduation, at eighteen years of age.

He had told his sister that when he was old enough, and had enough money that he would send for her. He promised that he would take care of her, that he wouldn't forget about her. Which he didn't, well almost didn't.

It was almost a year since his departure until she heard from him the first time. He said that he was in Manehattan doing some odd jobs that he wouldn't explain and that he would talk to her again soon. She sent a reply message questioning him further about what he was doing, but never got a reply. The next letter came six months later and was postmarked 'Clouds Dale'. It explained that he had found a decent paying job, and that she would be able to stay with him soon. She still had yet to hear from him; and it had been almost another six months.

Giving a sigh, she rolled onto her back and pulled the covers over face, blotting out the rest of the world. Her Aunt would be upset with her for staying in bed so late, even if it was summer break.

But she was long past caring about it anymore.

As she gazed into the darkness under her sheets she dreamed, for the millionth time; what life would have like if she had had wings. Even though she had grown up without them, and never knew what flying was like, she still felt and urge to be in the sky. To zip through the clouds, soar over mountains and race as high as the sun. It was a feeling that she couldn't explain. Like an itch that she couldn't scratch. She never bothered mentioning it to anyone beside her brother. It was her dream and hers alone. She knew it would never come true, but that's why it was called a dream.

Groaning in frustration and anger at her situation, she whipped the covers off and rolled out of bed with a thump.

_Oh….why won't he just send that stupid letter…I'm tired of being stuck here…I need to get out of- __**THUD**_

A loud noise sounded from downstairs, causing her to jump. She guessed that it was probably just her aunt rearranging furniture again. As she exited her room she heard a knocking at the door. Expecting her aunt to answer it, she resumed her walk down the staircase. When she reached the bottom and saw no sign of her, and the knocking persisting, she opened the door.

Upon opening the door, she gave a gasp at the destruction of the front porch railing and gray Pegasus who was sitting on the doormat rubbing her head.

"Are you all right" she asked, worried that this strange pony had hurt herself.

"Yup, I'm fine, it happens a lot" the grey mail mare stated. Then muttered to herself _"I just don't know what went wrong…"_

"So…what are you doing here?" Slip asked, giving a confused (and slightly perturbed) facial expression.

"I have a letter here for somepony named 'Slip Stream'. This place has the address on the letter so….are you Slip Stream?"

"Yes, who is it from?" she asked. _Like I don't know…._

"Some guy named Speed said it was real important. He even paid more than he needed to get it here early. It must be pretty urgent." Derpy said before taking her leave. "Well, I'd better be off, got other mail routes to cover. Goodbye."

_It finally came! Oh please oh please let say what I want it to!_

Caught up in her happiness, she rushed back inside the house, temporarily forgetting about the destruction on the porch. She would definitely receive hell about it when her aunt got back from wherever she went.

For now though, she was safe.

Wasting no time, she bolted back up the stairs to her room, slamming the door and locking it for no apparent reason. Not that it would mean much to anyone else who read it. She sat down at her desk and quickly tore the top of the envelope off, eager to see what the small paper contained.

She pulled the paper out, carefully unfolded it, and began reading.

_Slip Stream,_

_I am happy to say that I have finally managed to get my life collected enough for you to be able to come and live with me. I'm sorry that I haven't been the best at sending letters to you. I have been really busy with work up until now. I am staying in Ponyville at the address enclosed. I hope you aren't being too run down by old auntie. Make sure you let her know that you're leaving, not that she would mind, but just give her a heads up._

_You're loving brother, Top Speed._

_P.S: There is someone here that I can't wait for you to meet. I think you'll like her._

She read the letter through about three times before the news actually sunk in. She had been waiting so long for this moment. Now that it was here she had trouble actually believing it. In an instant, a flurry of actions flew through her head. Her brain had difficulty trying to extract one to complete before another replaced it.

First she began gathering her few belongings, placing them in her saddle bag before tidying up her room. She began to hastily scribble a note down for her aunt when the last part of Speeds' letter finally cemented itself in her head. ….._I think you'll like her….._

_Her? Who's her?_

Stopping her writing in mid-sentence, she grabbed up his letter again and re-read the last part very closely.

_Does he have a special somepony? Or did he get a pet? Aaarg…why didn't he just say what he meant?_

She soon gave up guessing and returned to her current task; writing a letter for her aunt. Because there was no way she going to wait for her to get home before she left.

Upon completion, she grabbed her saddle bag, the meager amount of money that she had, and preceded down stairs with both the note ad Speeds' letter held in her mouth. As she was placing the note on the table, she heard a deafening scream from outside. Signaling to the whole neighborhood that the damage to the small porch had been discovered.

_Well…maybe I can get out of here quick…_ she thought as she headed out the front door.

Her aunt was standing ram-rod straight, gazing at the damage with a look of horror that Slips almost found hilarious. And in most cases she would have outright laughed had there not been the possibility of getting smacked upside the head.

"What…what…what happened to my beautiful railing!" The distraught pony managed to get out as her pitch went higher and higher.

"Well, there was a mail pony, and she wasn't from around here, and she kind of …crashed. Sorry about the mess she made." Slips responded, giving an apologetic look to cover up one of amusement at her guardians' over reaction.

"Sorry? Sorry? You are going into town to find somepony that can come and fix this at once!" her aunt proclaimed, her fiery attitude returning.

"I am going to town, but I don't plan on coming back." she said in a calm but firm tone.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, clearly offended.

"It means this" she replied as she handed her aunt the letter from her brother.

After reading the letter through quite meticulously, she gave her input to Slips.

"So, your troublesome brother finally got himself in a stable job. And knowing him, this girl he mentions is probably someone he knocked up."

"Hey! He's not troublesome! And you don't know my brother like I do; he would never do something like that!" she protested.

Her aunt quieted down and thought carefully for a moment.

"I may not know him like you do Slip Stream, but I know a lot about him that you don't. Do you know exactly what he was up to during his first year in Manehattan?"

"No, I don't, but what does that have to do with this?" she questioned, now curious as to how her aunt knew something about her brother that she didn't. It seemed impossible.

"I will say no more on the matter; he will tell you when he feels he should, I believe it is time for you to go. Hurry and you'll be able to catch the next train."

Surprised by her relatives' sudden change of heart, she took the opportunity to leave quickly. But not before thanking her, whether or not she actually meant it. She then departed for the train that would take her to her new home, and hopefully a better life.

**Well, you people wanted a chapter with his sister, so there you go. The next chapter will contain Slips' and Speeds' reunions so don't worry. Also, I plan on throwing her a 'friendly' confrontation between some friends of Rainbows' hopefully Speed will be there to back her up ;)**

**So what do you readers/authors think? Is this an unnecessary chapter or not? I think it was needed, but that's just me.**

**P.S: My friend Thunder Eclipse has posted his first completed story in his Eclipse-verse saga. If you haven't checked his stuff out yet I recommend that you do.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember: Rainbow Dash wubs woo! /)^3^(\**


	12. Chapter 12

**Read some really good stories, got depressed about mine. Played some video games, listened to some music; got somewhat un-depressed, or as far as my condition allows. So here is the chapter.**

**(This little time jump takes place the day after the last chapter)**

Speed lay motionless on the large cloud bed he had been dozing on. Having slept like a stone the entire night, his body was loathing the very thought of giving up the comfort of darkness. However, the sun was streaming directly onto his and his partners' bodies, which made waking up inevitable. After surrendering to the daylight he opened his ruby eyes fully, first taking notice of the Wonder bolt posters that anointed every wall; until averting his gaze toward the sleeping Technicolor mare that was snoring quietly in front of him. Her mane was all ruffed up and sticking out in odd angles, with her mouth hanging open.

It was an adorable sight. Something he couldn't help but smile at. He leaned in and placed a light kiss on her nose, causing her to give a sleepy smile. Again, he couldn't help but be amazed at how cute she looked while she was sleeping.

Pulling away from the heart melting scene, he rolled onto his back and gazed out at the yellow morning sky.

Two weeks ago he would have never guessed that he would be sleeping next to the most wonderful Pegasus in the world. Or even have met her for that matter. Was it fate? Was it divine intervention that had brought them together? He didn't know the answer, but he really didn't care. It was her and himself, that's all that mattered right now. The love that they both felt was something that neither had asked for, but what both had unknowingly wanted. And it was perfect.

Speed glanced back over at his love, not wanting to disrupt the contented sleeper next to him; he moving as quietly as he could, slipping out from under the covers and off the bed. After covering her up he gave her another kiss and headed to the bathroom.

The previous day they had had to bring in cold gusts of wind that travelled in currents way up in the sky. The goal was to keep the town at a reasonable temperature without mixing rain into the equation for the anticipated cool front. The job had been strenuous and both he and Dash had been completely worn out when they got back late last night. They hadn't even the stamina to eat dinner much less shower. Instead, he and Rainbow had just crashed in her bed again, falling asleep as soon as their bodies hit the surface of the cloud mattress.

Now that it was morning, he was both hungry and in need of a hot shower.

He entered the bathroom and turned the water on, quickly jumping into the steady stream of heat that would soothe his sore muscles. When he finished he looked in the mirror and noticed his mane was all out of place and decided to gel it back up. Unlike Rainbow, who let her mane blow freely, he preferred his out of the way.

Once he finished perfecting himself in the bathroom he hurried downstairs, wanting to make a nice breakfast for Dash and himself.

While he busied himself in the kitchen, his host was waking up.

Rainbow Dash had returned from the peaceful quiet of the dream world to the real world. She reached out on instinct to feel for the body that she had slept close to all night. Unhappy about not feeling his presence, her eyes squinted open slightly. Noticing that the bed was empty, she let out a small sigh while simultaneously rubbing the sleep out of her amethyst eyes. When she had come to her senses fully, her nose caught the scent of something delicious floating through the air. Her brain instantly formed an image of Speed in her head.

_He's strong and cute; he understands me and he can cook? What more could I possibly need?_

Immediately the mention of cooking had her belly growling; finally realizing that it hadn't obtained food for much too long.

"Ha" she giggled out. "And I thought that the only way to a _guys' _heart was his through his stomach. Apparently that saying can be applied to both genders"

She stood up on the bed, stretching like a cat, before gingerly hopping down and waltzing into the hallway. Then crept halfway down the stairs, just enough to see the kitchen without being seen by its occupant, who at that moment was scurrying about.

_I suppose I should let him finish first. I really need to get cleaned up. No sense in looking and smelling terrible at breakfast._

She carefully slipped backed up the stairs and turned down the hall toward the bathroom. Once she had showered in 'not so literally ten seconds' flat, she was on her way to the kitchen.

He was making the finishing touches on the food when she walked in. The large spread contained omelets, orange juice, biscuits and gravy and two large piping hot cups of coffee.

"So how many people do you plan on feeding exactly?" she asked as she sat down at the table, looking over everything that had been prepared.

"Just you and me for now. If that train isn't late, then I'll have to add my sister to the list." he answered, taking a huge bite from his omelet then washing it down with a swig of coffee.

"Well if she eats like I do then you are going to be quite busy. I might have to make you the full time cook while I manage the work at the weather factory." she said, chuckling at how funny he looked with a full mouth and a frown.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You look like a sad chipmunk. Swallow your food before you make me choke on mine!"

He complied, "So you're going to make me a 'stay-at-home' dad?

"Stay at home, maybe. Make you a dad…Ha, not for long time." She giggled at him.

Realizing the stupidity of what he implied gave him a blush that matched the color and intensity of his eyes.

"Oops, that came out wrong, sorry about that…." he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I understand what you meant. Although, if you do want a kid I suppose we could adopt Scootaloo." she said with a coy smile.

"Umm no that's fine; I think my sister will be a fine substitute. She can take care of herself and is much older that any of those troublesome fillies. Thirdly, she's not obsessed about you like that little orange one is.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with a little respect from your fans, she just thinks I'm awesome that's all."

"She practically kisses the ground you walk on; or fly over. I think that is a little more than respect, It's more like worship if you ask Me." he said returning to his breakfast.

"Well I didn't ask you, although…come to think of it you might be right about the worship part." She said with an uneasy shiver.

They sat in silence for the remainder of their meal. When they had finished, both Speed and Rainbow cleaned up the dishes and headed outside.

"So what's the plan for today?" Dash asked.

"I want to head over to the train station to find out what time the trains are coming in today. Other than that, I have nothing else planned. Unless…you want to confront your friends about… us?"

She shook her head. "Not just yet, can we wait a bit longer?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I think it would be best for us to tell them, rather than have any rumors spreading. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, for now though I don't care. Besides, we would know that they weren't true. So I'm not worried about it if you aren't." she said with an encouraging smile.

"I suppose…..well we should get going then?"

"Yup"

And the two of them both leaped off the cloud porch, heading for the town.

As they were flying over the outer edges of the small town, enjoying the wonder of flight; they were spotted by her friends in a field below. Contrary to their earlier intentions.

"Hey Rainbow! Speed! Can you come down for a minute?" Twilight called to them.

"Seeing no alternate exit from a direct confrontation, the two Pegusai dove toward Dash's friends. As they descended Applejack, Pinkie Pie; Rarity, Flutttershy; and Twilight approached their landing zone.

"What did you want Twilight?" Speed asked. He had a slight inclination that Rainbow's friends were probably not oblivious about their relationship any longer; considering he had been spending every minute of the last three days with her.

"First off, where have you two been for last few days? We haven't even seen you except when Rarity and Fluttershy ran into you in town a while back. What's been going on?" she questioned.

Speed looked at the five pairs of eyes that were staring directly at him and Rainbow; waiting anxiously for an explanation, one that would most likely cause their jaws to drop.

"Well you see…" Speed started.

"He's my…my special somepony…" Dash finished, turning red in the face and dropping her gaze to the ground.

"W-we have been spending a lot of time together…that, and working at the weather factory, we have been kind of…busy." Speed continued for her, then giving an uneasy smile.

The reaction was what Speed had predicted it would be. The mane five were completely dumbfounded by that piece of information. Well, except for Pinkie Pie who began bouncing even higher. Applejacks' mouth fell open, Fluttershy blushed and giggled slightly. Rarity examined the two carefully, then gave an approving nod but said nothing.

"But Rainbow…I thought that…you were…you know…Uhmm." Twilight trailed off, dragging her hoof on the ground in embarrassment.

"No Twilight I'm not, I tried to explain to you, but none of you would listen. You girls are my friends and I hoped you would let me explain. You didn't, and that hurt… a lot. Rainbow said, gaining some of her pride back, now that they all knew her secret.

"I'm sorry fer accusing you all those days ago. I didn't mean to hurt ya Dash. I was angry and it just slipped out. I'm so sorry." Applejack said. Truly sorry she had given Dash a reason to doubt her friends.

"So am I. Twilight stated. We were so ready to accept what we thought you were that we didn't even get a full understanding about what you were going through. I too am sorry Dash." When she finished, Rainbow walked towards her best friends with tears in her eyes and shared a group hug.

"Thanks guys, it means the world that you can understand now."

When they broke the hug Rainbow walked back toward Speed, who until now; had been casually observing the whole exchange. When she was close enough, he stepped forward and gave her quick peck on the cheek. His bold action set all her friends giggling like fillies and gave Rainbow a furious blush. When she recovered she shot Speed an angry look, which soon melted into a smile.

"Well we better going" Speed said, addressing her friends. "We are going to get my sister who is supposed to arrive today."

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later" Dash said as the two departed for their original destination.

"Bye!" they hollered after the departing Pegusai.

Slips waited quietly on a bench outside of the train station. Her arrival had been an hour early due to the clear weather and mostly empty train car. Even if a good portion of train was empty, the ride here had been boring. Miles and miles of endless fields and forests had put her to sleep too many times to count. Though with every mile away from her home was one mile closer to her brother, and hopefully a much better life. As she lowered head back down and kicked lightly at the dirt, she didn't notice the arrival of two Pegusai off to her side.

"Slips?" A voice behind her spoke.

As soon as the words registered in her brain she stood up and spun around with eyes as big as plates.

"….Speed…?" she gasped out.

"Yeah, Slips, it's me" he replied smiling. Without a seconds' hesitation she jumped forward and wrapped her forelegs around his neck, nearly squeezing the life out of him.

"I can't believe I'm finally here with you." she said with a few tears slipping down her face.

"I-I love you and all… but your kind...of crushing Me." he choked out, gasping for air when she finally let go.

"Oops, got a little carried away there" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then took notice of a cyan colored Pegasus standing off to Speeds' side.

"Speed, who is this? You mentioned somepony in your letter. Is this her?" She asked, facing the Rainbow maned pony.

"This is my, my special somepony, Rainbow Dash. The fastest pony in this part of the country, other than me of course." he told her proudly.

"Nice to meet you Slip Stream. She greeted, while elbowing Speed in the chest.

"Pleasure to meet you too Rainbow Dash.

"Good to see that you found somepony that can keep your pride in check" Slips laughed to her brother.

"Ha ha sooo funny." he replied glumly.

"Anyway, would you like to see your new home?" Dash asked curiously.

"I sure do!" Slips replied, barely containing her excitement.

"Just wait 'till you see it, it will blow your mind." her brother said as they began their walk to Rainbows' house with Speed in the middle and the two ponies he loved the most on each side.

**I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. I have the next couple of chapters already somewhat thought out but I might have to limit my updates to once a week. It will most likely cut down the number of people reading this fiction but I need a break. My brain is over-taxed at the moment and I can't write well in a bad mood. So I hope this chapter turned out okay. I deleted and re-wrote it twice because I didn't like it. I still don't like it, but it was the best of three. I'm trying to improve dialogue, but this third person stuff is tricky. As always, thanks to all my readers/reviewers for the faves and feedback.**


End file.
